


Devil Lullaby 恶魔摇篮曲

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: ! incest !, Alternative Universe - Upper-class family drama, Enterpreneur Vergil and his younger brother Dante, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Tags will be updated as the Story continues, Vergil's newly-found son Nero, adopted child V, at Victorian time maybe (for you to imagine their fashion, for sparda‘s sake Finally Nero Fucked his brother
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 尼禄本以为自己的一生将在弗杜那平静地度过，随着他的V的到来，他知道了自己的姓氏——斯巴达。为了保证自己的安全，他决定与V一起回到红墓。斯巴达家新继承人的出现，让整个斯巴达家、以及红墓市都暗流涌动。





	1. Chapter 1

马车轮轧过了林间小道，穿过了那片童话般的密林，前方的道路开阔了起来。此时，太阳落到了远方树林的边际，给天色酿出一片奇妙的紫色，不时有鸟群盘旋在将夜的天色里，发出悠远的、牧歌般的鸣叫。

正是夕阳西下、人人回到家里的时候，而尼禄正在离开弗杜那的路上。

这一片熟悉的风景仿佛在向他告别，那个捉迷藏时躲过的树屋，那个在晚风里轻轻晃动的秋千，还有那片沉静的湖泊，都仿佛渐渐地同他在弗杜那二十年的生活一样，渐渐变成了只会在他回忆里出现的东西了。

尼禄觉得自己一夜之间就变成了异乡人，和他面前这位黑发青年一样。

黑发的青年穿着考究，正低头读着本棕红色封面的书，颠簸中也保持着优雅和专注。

某种程度上，尼禄也确实在回“家”的路上。

那个黑发青年口里的“家”在红墓，那个尼禄只听人说起过的地方。那仿佛一个光怪陆离、五光十色的地狱，住着这个国度最有钱的人，有开不完的派对和听不完的轶事流言，也少不了枪声和鲜血。尼禄如何也不能想象，他会成为红墓的一部分。

可事实是，他不得不成为红墓的一部分。

尼禄第一次见到这位黑发青年，是在教会的医院里。他从昏迷中醒来，视线模糊，而窗台边正站着一位身材修长、一身黑色的男人。

“你醒了。”那声音就好像你脑袋里一直以来的那个声音，帮你读完了童年的故事和传说。

“你是尼禄，对吗？”

尼禄眨了眨眼睛，终于看清了一点他那张在阳光下有些透明的苍白脸庞。

“袭击你的人和我大概为了一个目的而来。”

“什么？”尼禄根本听不懂他在说什么，他只记得自己刚刚正在仓库里干货，然后......

一阵钝痛从他的额角传来。

“你的母亲委托孤儿院在二十年后寄出了信，让我们知道了你的存在，” 青年晃了晃指尖夹着的信纸，向着尼禄走了过来，“也许只有弗杜那人才能这样忠诚地保守秘密。”

“特雷萨修女正准备告诉你，但袭击你的人更早得知了这个消息。”

“这是你的母亲留给你的信。”青年将那封信放在了尼禄的手边。

尼禄看着那泛黄的信纸，仿佛他一触碰便会碎成粉末。那个未曾谋面又给予了自己生命的女人，用陌生的字迹，告诉了尼禄他从哪里来。尼禄看到自己的名字，与那个遥远的姓氏连在了一起。

斯巴达。

“亲爱的孩子，我想有义务在一个合适的时间告诉你从哪里来，向你说明你的身世。但是否接受，成年的你也有权利作出你自己的选择。请原谅我没有办法当面告诉你这一切。”

这是尼禄生命中第一次与母亲有了真正的联系，可是，也许是因为刚刚从昏迷中醒来，他只是觉得困惑、不解，还有冰冷冷的陌生。

关于“我是谁”的问题，二十岁的人自然已经有了初步的想法，孤儿更是如此，他们从一片荒芜里慢慢浇灌培养出自我，更懂得甄别本质和外表。比起知道自己是谁的孩子，尼禄更想知道自己的母亲究竟是什么样的人，又是为了什么抛弃自己。

“我的母亲现在在哪里？”尼禄抬起了头。

“根据特雷萨修女的说法，你的母亲在过世前将你和这封信留给了孤儿院，而她不想留下任何痕迹。”

尼禄能感觉到青年正在揣摩着自己的心意，他陈述的语气平淡，但声音低了下来。

尼禄点了点头，轻轻叹了口气。冥冥之中，他似乎也猜到了这样的结局。流落乡下的母亲，生下孩子后留下遗书，早早离世，尼禄大概能明白她和自己是什么样的身份了。

“也许一时之间很难接受，但是，我还是希望你可以尽快作好决定。”

“可惜我对这些并不感兴趣，红墓，斯巴达，财产，都不感兴趣。”尼禄折好了信，向后靠向了床头。他看着居高临下地站在他床边的青年，他是典型的红墓人吧，皮肤白皙得仿佛不曾被阳光照过，衬衣扣子扣到了最上面，漂亮的花边藏在了没有一点皱的风衣里。

他的姿态，他的衣着，他的口音，和他那个遥远的家乡，这些都与在这片土地上长大的尼禄毫无关系。血缘是最不值得一提的东西了，毕竟血缘最近的人从未给过尼禄一丝一毫的爱意，而这片土地上的陌生人，却给了尼禄最深切的关爱。

“我可以作出我自己的选择。”

“我当然理解你的考虑，但是现在看来知道这件事情的人，恐怕也不少了，我很难保证像刚才那样的袭击事件不会再发生。”青年微微俯下了身子，凑近了一些，神情认真了起来。

“斯巴达先生也非常担忧你和你朋友们的安全，很难说觊觎你的血脉的人会做出什么样的事情来。”青年的说辞是套路，但也是事实，他口里的斯巴达先生，应该就是自己的父亲。

“那你又是谁呢？”尼禄眯起了眼睛。

“我是来带你走的，brother.” 黑发青年微微勾起了嘴角。

最终，尼禄并非选择了血脉，而是就像他的哥哥所说，他的身份会给他和弗杜那带来危险。既然他的生活已经被搅乱了，那为何不去看看他生活本来的样子呢？

尼禄看着车窗外熟悉的风景渐渐远去，不可避免地回忆着自己在这里的生活。

他在弗杜那的温和阳光里长大，在乡野间奔跑玩耍过，知道林间溪水浸没脚踝的凉意，也知道哪些野果会让人的嘴巴肿起来。他没去过比集市更远地方，没见过比夏夜篝火晚会上更多的青年男女，但他知道怎么作出好的铁器来，知道怎么才能打中最狡猾的猎物。

比起面前的富家公子，他也并非一无所获，他有勇气，有结实的身体，有不算太多但也足够的自信和自尊，凭借这他单纯善良的心灵也交到了不少的朋友，还有不错的铁匠手艺和百发百中的枪法。

但是，也许他本该长成对面人的这个样子，举止优雅，知书达理，会拉丁文和法语，能在沙龙里侃侃而谈，会演奏钢琴和小提琴……实际上，这位叫V的哥哥并没有和他提过这些，但尼禄理所当然地认为他拥有上流社会所推崇的一切技能。

而他的父亲，斯巴达家的主人呢？

弗杜那有些田地就在他的名下，可没人知道这位老爷的模样。

也许他是个老态龙钟的老人，坐在管家推着的轮椅里？或是个瘦长脸、双颊深深凹陷、眼睛冒着精光的中年人，总能在最高点时抛出手里的货物。还是......和他的哥哥一个样子，冷漠、文雅、穿得像个洋娃娃一样整齐、还喜欢看书。

但不管这家人究竟是什么模样，尼禄有自己的原则和信念，不会逢迎也不会改变。

对面的人似乎注意到了他的目光，不作声地合上了书，抬起了眼睛。

“我也确实该和你说说家里的事，对吗？”他仿佛看穿了尼禄在想些什么。

“从哪里说起呢？”他往上翻了翻眼睛，像是在回忆的样子，然后在狭小的空间里站起身来，转换了位置，在尼禄的身边坐下。

尼禄闻到了一股古龙水的味道，明显但是绝不能说难闻。他习惯性地往窗靠了靠，和他的哥哥保持着距离。

“斯巴达不是个古老的名字，我们也是从你爷爷那辈上才开始有些名气，这自然就要被许多人瞧不起了。”

“我们爷爷是受到他雇主的恩惠，才有了经营自己生意的机会。后来，他不幸失踪，斯巴达家只剩下他的妻子，我们的奶奶伊娃，和一对双生子，也就是我们的爸爸维吉尔，和叔叔但丁。”

“后来经过一番奋斗，我们的爸爸和叔叔也算保全了爷爷留下的家业，才有了如今的名声和地位。你和他们一样，一头银发。”尼禄这才想到了，他的哥哥却是黑发。

“顺便，我的母亲也已经离开人世，斯巴达家没有女主人。”黑发青年依旧平静地说了下去，看上去没有一丝难过，但很显然，那双墨绿的眼睛猜到了尼禄的疑虑。

即使是农家的兄弟间，也会为了父亲留下的田地发生争执，更何况是一笔尼禄根本无法想象的财产，而这又是一位聪明得毫无痕迹的哥哥。

也许他在这路上就会被暗杀了。

但是，这几天尼禄经历了太多不可思议的事情，反而唯一真实的是他面前的这位亲人，即使尼禄根本猜不透他的想法。

“听上去和我想象的不太一样。”尼禄敷衍着，不知哥哥的话里几分真几分假。

“听完了我们家的故事，也许你还知道些上流社会的话题。”V微微昂起脖子，露出了一段更洁白的脖颈，仿佛是在思考的样子，“但很快，他们的话题都会变成我们了。”

他转向了尼禄，有些自嘲地扬了扬眉毛。

尼禄勉强地挤出一个无奈的笑容来。

V站起了身来，又坐回了尼禄的对面，行动之间尼禄又闻到了古龙水的味道，这一次他闻得更真切，仿佛有些腐烂玫瑰的味道。

“天马上就要黑了。”V看了看外面不早了的天色。

本来他们可以选择更舒适的马车，更好的驿站，但特殊情况下，他们还是要低调行事。

从马车上下来，尼禄只觉得坐得屁股疼，他看着步伐依旧轻盈的V，不禁感叹作长途旅行也是有钱人的本事。

驿站里是个小酒吧，路过歇脚的行人们都已经开始了纵情的夜晚，嘈杂的声响里弥漫着啤酒和炖菜的香气。

尼禄从前也喜欢这样的场合，不拘小节地和不知名的异乡人喝上几杯，聊的话实际上谁也没在听，但是就是痛快又贴心。可现在，他身边有着一位过于精致、过于看不透的哥哥了。

“这地方你应该比我熟悉吧。” V看了尼禄一眼，接着打发了仆人各自去找乐。

尼禄选了个吧台的位子和V一起坐下，和店家打了声招呼。店家并没有工夫来给他们过多关照，只是热情地把装得过满的啤酒杯“砰”地一声落在了他们的面前，翻滚出了不少的泡沫。

不远处传来了女歌手的歌声，她的嗓音不年轻，唱着民谣格外有情调，旁边的人一道吹着风笛伴奏。

“Near banbridge town in the county down，班布里奇小镇附近，  
One morning last july, 去年七月的一个早晨，  
Down a bóithrín green came a sweet cailín，来自乡间草地来了个可爱姑娘，  
And she smiled as she passed me by. 她经过时浅浅一笑，  
From bantry bay up to derry quay and，从班特里海湾到德里码头，  
From galway to dublin town, 从戈尔韦到都柏林，  
No maid I've seen like the brown colleen，从来没有这样的少女，  
That I met in the county down. 像在小镇遇见的棕发姑娘，  
She looked so sweet from her two bare feet，从赤裸的双脚到棕发的光泽，  
To the sheen of her nut brown hair. 她显得如此可爱” 

不再年轻的女人唱着这样满含思慕之情的歌曲，总让人觉得有些悲凉，那纯粹的思慕和年轻的爱情似乎也有了别的含义。

尼禄忽然发现，身边人正用他手指在脏木桌上轻轻打着节奏。V听得入神，尼禄在此时不由地观察起他的样貌来，在昏黄的灯光下，他线条分明的面部显得柔和，睫毛也长得出奇，他微微张开了嘴，似乎是想到了什么。总之，他脸上没有那种装饰性的礼貌的时候要顺眼得多。

“你在弗杜那有情人吗？”V忽然回过头问他。

“情人？”尼禄被他突然的问题吓到了，低下了头又抬起，“你是说，女友吗？”

“一个意思。”V抬起酒杯，没有晃出一点。

尼禄摇了摇头，他在弗杜那并没有过什么浪漫的故事，但他觉得自己的某种信仰被冒犯了，眼前的人似乎把这种事情看得特别随意一样。

“那便最好，也省得你烦恼。”V在咽下了一口啤酒后，皱起了眉头，想必是他尝惯杜罗河风味的喉咙喝不下这乡野粗酿。

“你会见到各种各样的人，可我猜他们都比不上你弗杜那的朋友。”V眨了眨眼睛，露出了一个有些调皮的笑容。

尼禄本以为他们不会否定自己的阶层的。正当他有些困惑的时候，店家有些神色慌张地跑到了他们的面前。

“只有一间客房了。”

“那就是它了。”尼禄生怕再没有了房间，一口答应了下来，而V一脸震惊地看着他。

“放心，我可以睡地板上。”尼禄似乎觉得这并没有什么问题。

\-------------

“明天他们就该到了吧。”

书房的门被推开，从门外进来的银发男人，将红色的皮衣外套随意地搭上衣架，领口敞开、质地轻薄的衬衫显露出了他健壮的身体线条，他的步伐显得矫健又沉稳，仿佛是当过兵的样子。

沙发上坐着另一位银发男人，在灯光里读着腿上厚厚的账本。他还没有脱下藏蓝色的风衣，扣子也扣到了最上面的一颗。

“嗯。”维吉尔的回答既像是一声知会，又像是一声沉思后的轻叹。

“想好了怎么迎接你的儿子吗？”

但丁看着维吉尔抬起头来看自己的样子，就知道他没有想过这件事情。也许对于维吉尔来说，把这个危险的儿子弄回来，就可以了，接下来一团糟的人际关系会自然解决。

“他居然能答应回来，我以为我哥哥的儿子不会接受这样的安排，会决定自己闯出一番事业来证明自己的。”但丁靠着沙发坐下，拍了拍维吉尔的肩膀，瞥了瞥那账本上密密麻麻的字。

“也有可能是V的话术好，那一屋子的书没有白读。”维吉尔默默地翻过了一页账本。

“说到这里，你觉得他又是怎么想的呢？”

维吉尔缓缓地抬起了头，合上了账本，凝视着前方的挂画，那双蓝色的眼睛看上去比他的实际年龄要年轻得多。

“这对他并不公平。”

“但我们也不得不把尼禄带回家，他随时有可能落入别人的手里。”

但丁一把拿过了维吉尔膝上的账本，放到了桌上，示意他的哥哥今天的工作可以到此为止。

“话说，哥哥，你真的确定和......”

但丁还没有说完话，维吉尔锋利的眼神就让但丁闭了嘴。

“但家里多个人，至少会有趣一点，让我来想想，该怎么把他介绍给全红墓的人。” 

但丁舒服地躺进了沙发里，只愿意想想那些最轻松的事情，随着这个孩子的来到，红墓市、斯巴达家会发生怎样的变化，谁也无法预测。不过，既然那么难熬的日子他们兄弟俩都能过来，未来总不会比那时更糟吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 驿站一夜什么也没有发生  
> 以及他们到家了。

V自认为是一个会看人的人，他24年的人生里经历的事情并不比别人一辈子少。他不习惯对人作出主观臆测，明白看到的一切都是别人希望你看到的。真实地了解一个人并无可能，那一些刻板印象的标签带来的指引也是浅交够用的了。

在这一片啤酒泡沫和喧闹乡音的混合物里，他观察着，回忆着，认真地寻找着尼禄身上的标签，那些足以让他了解他、明白他做事规则的标签。

V想象过，这位知道了自己身份的斯巴达之子会有怎样的反应，大概会向所有的乡邻公告，会在酒吧里给所有人吹嘘他的故事，也许会一下子自作聪明、颐指气使成了老爷，或者吓得哆哆嗦嗦不敢回去......但都不是，他依旧像一句陈述句一样简单又平静，没有过多的修辞和情绪。

他只对一些最单纯的事情流露一些情绪，比如母亲，比如故乡，比如情人。

V只能说，他是不同的，出人意料的。

“小少爷，你是哪里来的呀？”一位脸上油腻的男人坐到了V的身边，露出了嘴里的金牙。

V没有正眼看他，更侧过去了点脸。

“小少爷怎么会在这里的地方呀，还是在等你的下一位客人呀？”他令人作呕的声音像苍蝇一样嗡嗡作响，他放上柜台的粗短手掌上还套着一枚金戒指。

“今晚是不是你的贵妇情人放了你的鸽子，才来这里找点别的生意呢？”他的话语更加露骨，V虽然背对着他，但还是闻到了他身上劣质香水和酒精混合的气味。

V正想回过头去给他点颜色。

“喂，喂，找错人了吧。”

尼禄挡在了他和那个人中间，V只能看见男孩结实的后背，和他颈后短短的银色头发。

“该干嘛干嘛去，谁要和你啊。Go fuck yourself. ”尼禄这会儿说话的语气特别不屑，V忍不住偷笑了一下，只见那人骂了句脏话就摇着头走了。

接着尼禄转过了身来。

“谢谢，不过我一个人也可以解决。”V抬头看着他，故意这么说。

男孩轻哼了一声，“你在这里太不同了，他把你当成那种人了。”

“可你知道我是哪种人吗？”V狡猾地笑了。

男孩觉得这个人有些不可理喻了。

“看样子我们还是得早点回去了。”V站起了身来，在桌上留下了酒钱。

V知道这一趟旅行不会舒服，但也没想到会不舒服到现在这个程度。窄小的房间里只有一张床，一个柜子，现在站进来了两个成年男人，几乎就再没有空余的空间了，而且那张床也小得可怜。

可想起随从们只能住在楼下更破烂的大通铺里，V还是打消了换房间的念头。

“床就留给你吧。”尼禄正打开橱柜看看有没有多余的毯子。

“谢谢。”V庆幸尼禄主动提了出来。他坐上了床铺，床板立即发出了一声吱呀声，仿佛显得他用了多大的力气。

他看着尼禄蹲在地上，那那条薄薄的毯子比划着，铺在地板上，那股霉味已经钻进了他的鼻子。虽然天气已经转暖，但是晚上潮湿的房间里，躺在受了潮的地板上也还是会被冻得够呛。

V看了看床，觉得似乎也还算能容纳下两个人。

“我不习惯别人睡一张床。”尼禄算是铺好了他的地铺，蹲着看了一眼坐在床上的V。

“这也会是你最后一次睡地板了，今后再也不会了。”V向他开玩笑般地保证着。

“没有想到会睡得比我在家还差。”尼禄脱掉了靴子，爬上了他的小地铺，躺下去的时候，地板发出了吱呀声。

一时之间很安静，小房间的隔音效果倒是很好，喧闹的声音在这里一点也听不见了，仿佛这只是一家普通的农户人家，日落而息。小房间带来的亲密氛围是大房子比不了的，某种神奇的、催促着人相互深入了解的气氛和潮湿的水汽一起聚集。

他躺在这床破烂的棉絮里，数着天花板上的霉点，却并不感到落魄穷酸。很多次他躺到自己的幔帐大床上，却觉得好像还躺在漏雨的大棚子里。

V翻开了书，想在睡前再看上几页。

“你看了一路，这到底是什么书啊？”

“威廉布莱克，诗集。”

“从一粒沙看世界，从一朵花看天堂。”

V放下了书本，有些惊讶地看向了尼禄。

“我知道这么一句，神父在布道的时候说过。”尼禄双手背在脑后，有些得意的样子。

“你知道的还不少啊，威廉布莱克也知道，男妓也知道。”V暗暗地笑着，装作不在意地说。

“哼，”尼禄轻笑了一下，“你说你可以自己应付，你怎么应付？拿酒泼他吗？”

V从口袋里掏出了一把小巧的瑞士军刀，拨动按钮弹开了一把锋利的小刀。

“好吧，是我插手了。”尼禄悻悻地点了点头。

同样出乎他意料的是，他一点也没有抱怨这间破烂房子。

在袖口里藏把小刀，不是斯巴达教会V的事情。晚上睡在地上的寒冷，也不是V在斯巴达家体验到的。

V听见了床下响起了均匀的呼吸声，尼禄已经睡着了，而他其实有些失眠，准确来说，是这破烂房间唤起了他的梦魇。

很快尼禄就会知道，他的哥哥并不是他的哥哥，他的哥哥只是一个养子，风光无限但终究和血脉无关。但命运弄人的一点是，他们两人的童年似乎是平行度过的，都经历过孤儿院的生活。

V学会在袖子里藏把小刀，是因为这不是他第一次被人肮脏地觊觎，不过，在他学会了自保之后，倒是有人站出来保护他。

他们这样倒是像真正的兄弟。

可也仅仅是“像”。

V翻了个身，试图在这堆破烂布料里睡得舒服一点，这个角度他刚好能看见睡在地上的男孩，窗帘里漏进来的一点光能照到他银白的头发和有些蠢的睡容。

V忽然希望他们能认识得更早一些，在他们都成为斯巴达之前。

“醒醒。”

尼禄觉得自己被重重地拍了一下，原来他在颠簸的马车里睡着了，对面的哥哥看着他一脸无奈。

“我们要到家了。”

尼禄坐起了身来，看向马车窗外。

远处是一片城堡般的大房子，红墓市有名的多雾天气让那大房子看起来更神秘了。

那就是，“家”？

马车停了下来，庄园刷着金色油漆的大门缓缓地打开。

接着他们继续行进，透过一小块玻璃窗，尼禄看见了草地、水池、雕像、喷泉、还有零星的仆人。这一小块一小块的印象叠加起来，尼禄却无法想象这全部的场景。

“我们到了。”V站起了身来。

马车最终停在了白色的阶梯前。

V灵巧地跳下了车，尼禄跟在他的身后，生怕自己会在下车的时候摔上一跤。

在他们面前打开是的是一扇巨大的铁门，深色的地毯铺向了幽深的室内，管家正站在门口，微微地弯腰。

“欢迎回来，两位少爷。”

V点头致意，走了进去。尼禄再回头看了一眼，终于看到了那些碎片叠加起来的美丽花园，和谐地在他面前展开了一幅画卷。

他再回过头，阳光忽然从云层中露出了一角，照亮了他面前的房间。

精美的家具不在话下，但会客室依然宽敞得有些空荡，让尼禄不得不注意墙上各式各样的画框。最最显眼的位置，摆着一副比起来不算那么精美的画。画上应该是一家四口：带着金丝眼镜的银发男人坐着，身旁站着一位金发的女人，他们的身前站着两个男孩，莫约是五六岁的年纪，同样是银发，一个散着头发，一个梳起。

V已经脱下了他的黑色风衣，挂在了最顺手的衣架上，靴子在地板上踩出了悦耳的节奏。

接着尼禄听见了另外的脚步声，他看向了那个方向。

一位身材结实的男人走在前面，步伐矫健，他有着过长的刘海，长头发扎着马尾，只穿着衬衣，上面的扣子还敞开着。

在他身后，另一位的脚步声就含蓄了许多。他的皮肤苍白，眉头紧锁，向后梳的背头一丝不苟，而风衣的后摆在身后微微地飘起。

尼禄忽然意识到，他们就是画上的那对双子。

V站在了尼禄和他们之间，充当着介绍人的角色。

“我们回来了。”他的语气听上去轻松极了，长发的男人看起来更加随和，他拍了拍V的肩膀，再友好地将目光投向尼禄，而另一位，则仅仅是眉头松开了一点，看向尼禄的目光仿佛在考察些什么一样。

尼禄许愿长发的是他的父亲，但冥冥之中他知道那位更严肃的才是。

“看他这一头银发。”但丁走上了前去，拍了拍尼禄的肩膀。

“你好...”尼禄尴尬地回答着，却不知道该如何称呼他。

“我就是你失散多年的叔叔，但丁，这一位...”但丁转过了身去，那位冷静又严肃的男人正看着他们，“是你失散多年的老爸，维吉尔。”

这个时候，按照道理，尼禄要称呼这个陌生的、却给他带来巨大财富的男人一声“爸爸”。

“你可以叫我维吉尔。”那个男人不动声色地开了口。

直呼自己父亲的名字，这也超过了尼禄的认知，他一时不知道如何是好。

“我们知道这对你来说有些难接受，我们家也不太在意这些东西，你习惯的时候再改口也不迟。”

尼禄点了点头，“你好...维吉尔...”他有些犹豫地问过了好，他的父亲也微微地点了点头，这下尼禄才微微松了口气。

窒息的尴尬气氛里，尼禄的目光不自觉地转向了V，而他已经走到了一边，倒起了茶。

“一路上还算顺利吧。”但丁示意尼禄一起到沙发上坐下，V准备好的四杯热茶已经放到了茶几上。

“莫里森准备好了你的房间，等会儿V可以带你转转这里，明天开始他也会带你了解一下红墓市，和我们的产业。”维吉尔说的话让尼禄只有点头的份。

“你做爸爸的，难道不应该亲自去吗？”但丁开了句玩笑，冷场的氛围连尼禄都能察觉到。

“我去就可以了。”V答应了一声，看了维吉尔一眼。

尼禄现在有些看明白了，只要你不觉得尴尬，就不会尴尬。

但这似乎不是他想象中的上流社会家庭的样子。

尼禄以为，上流社会的家庭最会用套路掩盖尴尬，明明没有一点感情，但却表演得感天动地。现在，没有一拥而上抱着他哭了起来的妇人，也没有诚恳地与他握手的父亲，更没有亲热的表姐表妹，只有一片真实无比的尴尬。

“走吧，尼禄。”V忽然站起了身来，挽起了尼禄的手臂。

“带你去看看你的房间和我们的大房子。”

尼禄就这样被架着走了。

而在他们走出会客厅的时候，V的手臂就松开了。

“他们也觉得尴尬。”

“的确尴尬。”尼禄实话实说，他想象着接下来要经历的长期尴尬，更是觉得绝望。

“至少你是他们的亲人，一切都会好的。”V有些轻地叹了口气。

“但愿如此。”

尼禄转过脸瞥了一眼V，他看起来似乎和之前不一样了，随着脚步在颈后轻轻晃动的黑色头发仿佛温柔的波浪，而那双一直藏在深邃眼眶里的眼睛更明亮了，某种神气似乎和这件房子配合起来，在他的身上复活了。

也许他是真的回到家了，尼禄这样想着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是个人间有真情，人间有真爱的故事，人心单纯是我对他们家的理解。  
> vv身份和心态后面会再写。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章节  
> 尼禄知道了V的身份，微妙的四人关系。

这是尼禄在斯巴达家度过的第一个夜晚。

晚饭的时候，尼禄的第一感觉是，为什么盘子可以这么大而菜那么少。

他的叔叔曾有几次试图挑起话题，但都以失败告终。他们既不方便问起他的过去，也不方便畅谈他们的生活。抛出来的仅仅是“还吃得习惯吗？”“有没有想去的地方？”之类的问题。

尼禄瞥了一眼V，他也安安静静地吃着他的一份，没有准备为餐桌上的尴尬作出他的努力。

他的父亲，也安安静静地吃着他的一份。尼禄试图偷偷观察出一些他们相似的痕迹，以致于他不动声色地切飞了一块牛排。

其实这份持久的尴尬反倒安慰着他，让他也没有过多的激烈情绪和反应，只有快点逃开的冲动。

现在，尼禄终于实现了自己的愿望，逃出了餐厅，坐在自己的房间里，暂时真正地清静了下来。

说到这个房间，倒是没有想象中的压抑，布置得简洁又干净，但也看得出家具都价格不菲，除了这宽敞的帷幔大床以外，最显眼的就是落地窗旁的大书架。

尼禄听说过有钱人为了装样子，书本都是空壳子，他不抱着希望地抽出了一本，居然是真的、沉甸甸的书页在他的面前摊开，散发着纸墨的气味。

他们真的读得完那么多书吗？尼禄环视了这整个书架，手指拂过书脊，走了一遍。

“咚咚”

敲门声响了起来。

进门的是一位女佣，端着一盘小点心。

“尼禄少爷，需要一点夜宵吗？”

尼禄觉得有钱人真是周到啊。

“太好了，谢谢您！”

他走了过去接过了小盘子，直接塞了一块小饼干进嘴里。

“您确实是饿了吧，V少爷没有猜错呢。”

尼禄觉得自己被噎住了，女仆赶紧给他倒上了杯茶。

“慢一点，不用着急，不够的话我再去拿。”

“你说，这是V...我哥哥叫你送来的？”

女仆点了点头。

尼禄忽然觉得有些害羞，想起了晚饭时V看他的眼神——他猜到了他没有吃饱。尼禄又一次觉得在哥哥面前无处遁形。

“我们家很久没有来过人啦，能多上一位年轻的少爷可真好。”

“您在这里工作很久了吗？”尼禄忽然对仆人眼里的斯巴达家感兴趣起来了。

“请别用'您'称呼我，少爷。叫我格里芬就好。”女仆谦逊地行了个礼，习惯性地把尼禄扔在床上的衣服挂进橱柜。

“看到了您，我就想到了V少爷，我是看着V少爷长大的。”

“V少爷从小喜欢读书，小时候就喜欢安安静静地一个人待在房间里看书。”

“是吗？这一柜子的书都是他的？”

“是的，这就是V少爷小时候住的房间。”女仆回过头来，“当时他只有这么点高。”女仆比了比她胸口稍微高一点的位置。

尼禄能想象到这么高的V走在这个书架前的样子。

“V少爷小时候漂亮得像个洋娃娃似的，乖巧又懂事，简直不像个小孩子，没有小孩子不会发脾气、不讲理的，虽然不喜欢说话，但他就是那么好，老爷们也喜欢他，送他到欧洲去游学。”格里芬的脸上露出了幸福的表情。

尼禄可以想象哥哥小时候是多么讨人欢喜的，但这可以说是“可爱”，也可以说是“早慧”。

“回来以后，我们才发现，原来V少爷已经长大了，一下子变得像个大人的样子了，变得风流潇洒，谁能想到他刚来的时候，又瘦又小的样子呢？可他真是漂亮极了，我还以为他是个女孩子呢！”

尼禄倒是相信，这位成年后仍然长相中性的哥哥身上发生的变化，但是...

“你说，V来到这里的时候，是什么意思？”

“也不害怕告诉您，尼禄少爷，V少爷是老爷领养的孩子。”

“领养的...”尼禄皱起了眉头。

“是的，十八年前，全红墓的人都知道斯巴达家领养了一个男孩。”格里芬看起并没有任何避讳的意思，神态自然。

如果哥哥是领养的孩子，而现在，自己作为斯巴达家的亲生儿子，回到了家里，那么......尼禄明白这意味着什么，这比他预计的还要糟糕、还要复杂。

“虽然V少爷是领养的孩子，但老爷们也待他很好，尼禄少爷可以放心，在这里不是什么复杂的地方。”女仆似乎读懂了尼禄脸上的纠结神情。

“早点休息吧，少爷。”

尼禄一个人躺上了这张过分舒适的大床。

这个房间、格里芬的描述、还有他看到的V，一同组成了关于他对哥哥所有的印象，每一个都完美又聪明，但都难以捉摸，永远能猜到尼禄在想些什么。

可尼禄不知道他在想什么。

横亘在他们中间的还有过于庞大的财产和过于复杂的血缘关系。

尼禄深深地吸了口气，填饱了的胃让他觉得满足了一些，也有了几分困倦。他闻到了一些布料上好闻的香薰味道。

他还记得V一把拉过他，他被他过于瘦的胳膊硌到他侧腹的感觉，还有他身上淡淡的香味，和看着他笑的样子，虽然这笑容更有种洞穿人的力量。

浮现在他眼前的，还有他提到他的母亲、说“斯巴达家没有女主人”的时候，脸上那种过于凉薄的平静。

他现在盯着的床罩也许就是哥哥小时候盯着的床罩，一个地方一个花纹。尼禄有些失落，觉得离他近了又远了。

Typical upper-class sibling rivalry happens.

尼禄希望离他近一点。在他独自生活的二十年里，他与大多数人保持着距离。但现在，在他天翻地覆的生活里，即使再坚强独立的人还是希望着有依靠，这样单纯的愿望在红墓看起来有些幼稚了。

V轻轻地关上了维吉尔书房的大门，坐在桌前台灯下工作的银发男人慢慢地摘掉了圆框金丝眼镜，抬起了头。

戴着眼镜的维吉尔和画像上V也未曾谋面的祖父更为相似了。

“有件事，我想和您说起一下。”

“和尼禄有关吗？”

“是的，和尼禄有关，有些棘手的事情。还有人知道了他的身份。”

“哦？”维吉尔站起了身来，在桌旁的小沙发上坐下。

“在我去到弗杜那的时候，有人曾试图袭击尼禄，看来有人也得到了消息。”

“你有什么线索吗？或者说你觉得会是谁呢？”维吉尔抬起了头看着V。

“我去的时候尼禄已经被他们农庄里的人救了下来，他们并没有留意袭击者的身份。在消息传递过程中确实可能在任何一环走漏了风声。”V在维吉尔的对面坐了下来。

“毕竟流淌着斯巴达血液的继承人会是一个危险的人质。”这双墨绿色眼睛注视着维吉尔。

维吉尔明白V看似开玩笑的话里有着几分真的试探。

“如果他们真有什么计划的话，到了红墓也不会善罢甘休的。保护他最好的办法，就是把他推到所有人的眼皮底下。”

V点了点头。

“但如果不是这次袭击，尼禄还不明白自己的处境有多危险，还想留在弗杜那做别人的猎物。”V不自觉地摇头笑了，想到了男孩在病床上一脸懵懂的样子。

“他问过他的母亲。”V补充了一句。在收到信件后，他们就和孤儿院方面联系过，得到了尼禄母亲已经不在人世的答案，而V也将这个答案转达给了尼禄。

“那他，什么反应？”

“没什么反应，毕竟他也没有见过他的母亲。”

维吉尔沉默地点了点头，气氛陷入了沉默。

V不会开口问出那个问题，无论答案是什么，从他的口里问出，并不会有什么价值。

“你觉得他怎么样，V？”突然，维吉尔罕见地问了V这样感性的问题，对面的青年沉思了一会儿。

“至少是个好孩子？”V作出这么一个低水准的回答，他朝着维吉尔苦笑了一下，维吉尔摇了摇头，紧绷的嘴角松动了。

血缘在此刻也没有什么特权，但至少会给父亲一种义务的自觉，去主动了解他的孩子。V并不知道自己是否是这样自觉的对象。

“晚安了，papa。”V站起了身来，向他的父亲有些懒散地行了个礼，转身关上了书房的门。

“怎么样，V和你说了些什么悄悄话？”

维吉尔不知道什么时候但丁进来了。

“他说有人想在弗杜那袭击尼禄，想必已经有人知道了他的身份想以此要挟。”

“意料之中，不过现在回来了就好，”但丁走到了维吉尔的椅背后，“那个，V有不开心吗？”

“你没看出来的话我也没看出来。”维吉尔冷漠地翻过了一页文件，显得似乎很不待见但丁的担心，可他自己分明也关心着。

“我觉得他们的关系可能比我想象中得好。”

维吉尔抬头看了一眼但丁，有些红血丝的眼睛传达着他不太相信的意见。

“我需要和尼禄单独谈谈。”维吉尔摘掉了他的金丝眼镜，关掉了台灯。

“还没有到时候，你和他都没有做好准备”，但丁揉了揉维吉尔的肩膀，“先等下周五的舞会结束吧。”

但丁明白，这件事情不是说清楚就可以了结的，不会有什么谅解，只会是两败俱伤。

“说实话，我挺惊讶你收到了信就告诉我们的，老哥。”

“怎么？”

“没什么。”但丁没有再说下去。

有时候明明是一个人解决不了的问题，维吉尔也会认为自己一个人可以。但丁很高兴这一次维吉尔没有逞强下去。

在那一天收到了那封信以后，维吉尔非常坦诚地告诉了家里的所有人，他在弗杜那有个孩子。

“确定吗？”半晌，但丁抬起了头。

“是，他在弗杜那。”

“那他一个人在外面不安全。”V说。

“没错，不安全，我们得接他回来。”但丁补充着。

大家都和维吉尔一样，作着最正常的反应，来处理这件不得不面对的事情，没有过多关于当初的质询。没有人全心全意地欢迎这个孩子，也没有人一点也不欢迎这个孩子。

斯巴达大宅里永远不会多一个人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不擅长制造极端的戏剧冲突，一切都是大家心里有个结但是表面关系还行。  
> 后面会慢慢地把结打开。  
> 其实是个温馨家庭走向的全家桶。  
> 在我的理解里，他们可能只是不懂表达，但未曾有过恶。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 快乐的试探，短暂的亲密，以及那个不可逃避的问题。

尼禄没有在任何人温柔的声音中醒来。他睁开眼睛，世界还一片漆黑，尼禄以为时间还早，直到他拉开了窗帘，刺眼的阳光告诉他，时间已经不早了。

等他穿好了衣服，穿过长长的走廊，再来到餐厅的时候，里面已经空无一人了。

尼禄拉开了一把椅子，看见桌上还剩下了一些食物。

“你起来啦。”

尼禄这才发现窝在了旁边沙发里的V，他正悠闲地看着书。

“不如收拾收拾直接出去吃个午饭，然后逛逛红墓吧。”V放下了手头的书，看向了尼禄。

尼禄看了一下墙上的钟，这才发现已经快到中午12点了。他现在有些明白，平时能早起早睡是因为床没有那么舒服。

“好啊。”尼禄不介意地说。

“少爷，我忘记把准备好的衣服给您了。”格里芬抱着一叠衣物不知道从哪里走了过来，再把这一叠衣物塞给了尼禄。

“换上吧。”

尼禄觉得屏风是透明的。

即使那个人还是坐在沙发里翘着二郎腿看着书，他也觉得这双眼睛在偷偷地看自己。

虽然并没有什么好看的，这未免是种自作多情的羞怯了。

当他换上轻薄的绸衬衫，走出了屏风的时候，V才慢慢地抬起眼睛。

可世间的最大诱惑在于遮掩而非袒露。尼禄不知道，当薄薄的衣料映透出年轻身体的轮廓，不听话的扣子微微展露少许肌肤的时候，才是最引人遐想的时候。

V慢慢地站了起来，走到了他的面前，抵着头拉起了马甲的两边。年轻蓬勃的身体不能被这些陈腐无生命的布料遮盖掉活力，V低着头，修长白皙的手指帮他扣上了扣子。

这是一个过于亲近的、可以数清睫毛的暧昧距离，尼禄只能站着，双手不知何处安放。哥哥抬起了头，也许是心理作用，尼禄觉得对视的时长有些刻意，接着，他才帮他理了理衬衫的领子。

镜子里有两个人。表情尴尬的银发男孩，和自如的黑发青年，他们的个子差不多高，穿着类似，可给人的感觉并不相同——他的哥哥在这一身装束和背后的身份中穿梭自由，而他则是硬生生地套进了这里，随时都会脱节。

“我们看起来像兄弟吗？”V打量着镜子里的两个人，似乎在思考着什么。

“也许吧。”尼禄忽然觉得自己的压力忽然大了。

“戴上这个试试。”

V不知道从哪里给他变来了一顶帽子，尼禄看着自己的样子，觉得过分...沉稳...

“像假装牧师的雇佣杀手。”V对着镜子轻笑，转过身摘掉了尼禄的帽子。

“还是把你斯巴达家的银发露出来吧。”他还揉了揉他的银发。

尼禄皱了皱眉头，这样的感觉有些奇怪，但摘下了帽子，原来不顺眼的一身打扮居然也顺眼了许多。

马车已经停在了门口。

尼禄并不习惯这样的出行方式，他们坐在高出一截的马车上，用一种微微俯视的态度观察着来来往往的行人，也同时接受着他们好奇但是克制的目光。

对面也驶过了一辆马车，上面坐着两位妇人。

V友好地伸出了手向他们致意。

尼禄感觉到她们友好的目光落到他身上就变得生疏了。

“很快他们都会认识你的，”V凑在他的耳边说，手掌轻轻贴上了他的膝盖，“在这之前，我会帮你的。”

他听上去真诚，可他看上去一点不像会真心帮人的样子。那难以捉摸的表情和眼神，不经意的小动作，让尼禄不能全然相信，但还是相信为多。

马车在一家看似不起眼的小店前停下。

“我们到了。”V拍了一下尼禄的膝盖，熟练地下了马车。

可他选的店怎么会是真的不起眼的小店呢？正好是午饭的点，大家都专心致志地享用着自己的食物，没多少人在意到了进来的他们。

“这是我们永久留下的位子。”V指了一下远处窗边的一张桌子，坐在那里正好能看到后面公园的风景。

下一件让尼禄犯难的事情是菜单，当V熟练又不失思虑地挑选着的时候，尼禄并不能看懂菜单上的法语。

“那么，和我一样？”V对着尼禄眨了眨眼睛。

这样的照顾，让尼禄感到安慰的同时，又让他觉得有些沮丧，他只能点了点头。

“你好，V！”

一位年轻的女士特地从她的座位上走了出来，过来打招呼。

“你好，戴安娜。”V也站起了身来，向她招呼。尼禄见势也站了起来，一起带下地了一套餐具的同时，和这位腮红扑得有些过头的少女进行了尴尬对视。

“这位是…你的…”

“亲戚。”V的回答简单得让尼禄震惊。

小姐会意地恍然大悟地点了点头，“啊，这样啊，你好。”她问好的样子并不像问好，很快移开了目光继续和V交谈，自动忽略了尼禄。

“现在时候不好，前几天我家也来了一个不知道哪里的亲戚，说想要谋份差事。”

当侍者跑来换上一套新餐具的时候，小姐的余光还打量着尼禄。

“说实话，有些事情交给他们做也不放心。”

V若有所思地点了点头，尼禄觉得郁闷了起来，他明明……

“也是，我该和父亲说教你一些生意上的事情了，brother.”

V慢慢地转头看向了尼禄，把Brother这个词读得很慢。

“他是你的…”

“弟弟呀。”V拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，“说来话长了。”

黛安娜的脸僵住了几秒，转而变为了热情又尴尬的笑容。

“你是故意的？”尼禄轻轻地问他。

“你看出来了？”V慢慢地插起了一小块蘑菇。

“大多数时候你不用担心人们对你不好。”V抬起了眼睛，“但别被他们的样子骗了。”

接着，V慢慢地把食物送进了嘴里。

“算是给你提了个醒吧，她并不是盏省油的灯。”V轻笑了一下。

当上过了餐后甜品以后，他们的桌前又有了客人。

这一次，戴安娜小姐的身边还有了位穿着体面、留着小胡子的男人。

“下午有时间一起玩玩吗，汤姆包下了后面的射击场。”戴安娜介绍着，身边小胡子的男人友好地微笑着点了点头。

V仿佛是在征求意见一样转眼看向了尼禄，尼禄以为他是想让自己回答。

“那就，恭敬不如从命？”尼禄的话音落下，四个人都沉默了一会儿，邀请人才发出了几声干笑。

“那就太好了。”汤姆笑了笑，特意看了几眼V。

V礼貌地微笑，但尼禄总觉得不太对劲。

“那个真是维吉尔的儿子吗？”

“你看他一头银头发，估计真的是什么私生子。”

“可为什么看起来，有点傻。”

“他的哥哥可不傻，但是...”

汤姆和戴安娜走在一起，发出了一阵轻笑。

“我刚刚没叫你回答。”

“那你看我干什么？”

“算了，你枪玩得好吗？”V叹了声气，看向了尼禄。

“还不错。”尼禄并不敢把话说得太满，虽然他对自己的技术有信心。

“我平时不会答应他们玩这个的。”V轻轻摇了摇头，言下之意是他并不擅长射击。

尼禄第一次知道自己的哥哥也有应付不来的场面，他听见了走在前面男女发出了一阵哄笑，更明白了现在的情况。

“那个汤姆是戴安娜的未婚夫，他在公学找人代写作业的本事可比现在大多了。”V的语气非常不客气，但也有些...就像赌气的小孩一样，尼禄觉得自己哥哥刻薄起来的样子倒是有些可爱。

“别担心，一切我会搞定的。”尼禄学着V的样子凑在他的耳边说，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“真的？”V扭头露出一个不太相信的笑容。

尼禄点了点头。他对自己的枪法还是有自信的，况且，他也大概明白了他们是什么样的人。

事情就变成了这样，V和戴安娜坐在了后面，而尼禄和汤姆挑选好了枪支摩拳擦掌。

“我还没有正式认识你呢，斯巴达家的新成员。”

“你好，我叫尼禄。”

V看得出来这一下握手就是挑衅的开始，短短的一下，就是手劲的较量。

“汤姆最近买了更好的枪，正好借现在的机会练练。”戴安娜用憧憬的眼神看了一眼自己的未婚夫。

“但愿他适应得顺利。”V看着那银发的男孩，比起枪法，他更担心有些别的事情困扰到尼禄。

出于礼貌，比赛自然从尼禄这一边开始。男孩不逊色地打出了一发8环，而汤姆也不落人后地跟上了一发8环。

“不错嘛，看来你也练过射击，还是说... ”汤姆露出了一个傲慢的微笑，他看得出来尼禄的姿势并非是受过专业训练。

“只是兴趣罢了。”话毕，尼禄果断地举起枪，打出了一发漂亮的9环，离靶心只差了那么一丁点。

汤姆看着这漂亮的一记，哂笑了一下，活动了几下脖子，想装作不在意的样子。

可惜，他还是个8环。

“看得出来您很熟悉枪支。”

接着，尼禄打出了第一个10环。

戴安娜不由地发出了一声不满过于明显的呼声，V看着男孩的背影不自觉露出了微笑。

“是啊，说道枪支，我5岁的时候就开始学着了。” 汤姆的声音有些着急，露出的笑容过于想显得自己从容自信，可只打了个7环。

“看得出来。”尼禄稳稳地打出了一发9环。

“有时候，你不得不承认，有素养的训练是必要的。”汤姆这下瞄准的时间特别长，终于也跟上了一发9环。

“但是，天赋也是重要的一环。”尼禄又打出了一记漂亮的10环。

汤姆看着这个银发毛头小子的样子，忽然觉得他还是有几分像维吉尔的，那种让人讨厌的感觉是一模一样的。

“我并不认为有什么明显的天赋之差。” 

“的确，训练和稳定的心态也非常重要。”

接着，汤姆依旧是8环，而尼禄9环。

“状态不好罢了。”黛安娜沉不住气，说了一句。

“他的表现很不错，只是尼禄运气更好罢了。”V不动声色地回应。

“说起来我怎么不知道你有个弟弟呢？”黛安娜想找个新的话题突破。

可正巧，就在此刻比赛结束了。

胜负已经很明显，但场地的裁判当然不会宣布结果。

尼禄看见不远处的哥哥露出了微笑，他小跑着过去到了他的面前，眼神闪亮。

“怎么样？”

V把他的外套给他披上。

“以后我就带上你了。”他哥哥嘴角也藏着笑。

大概是一种“势均力敌”的亲密感，让尼禄觉得比在他们面前赢了更快活。

“看来汤姆找到对手了，下次可以继续较量。”V回过了头，看了看一脸不爽的两人。

而汤姆显得有些失态，不断地强调着他状态不是很好，最后，他摆出了应该有的大气姿态，走上前来来了一个友好的问候。

“不愧是维吉尔的亲儿子啊。”汤姆拍了拍尼禄的肩膀。

“毕竟是不一样。”尼禄感受到了他手里的力道，和他根本不在自己身上的注意力。

“V，你的弟弟的确是不一样。”他的脸上分明是嘲讽的神情。

尼禄意识到，他在提V是养子的身份。

V眼里的神色也冷漠尖锐起来，“那是自然。” 

他也微微昂起了下巴，接着露出一个不屑的笑容。

回家的马车上，他们两人显得都有些沉默。

尼禄觉得他应该把枪把塞进那个傻子的嘴里，他的话让瞬息即逝的亲密感荡然无存了。虽然经此一次，尼禄找到了些自己在这里生活的方法。可那样的感觉实在是太珍贵了。他偷偷瞥了一眼哥哥，他看着远方的样子看不出一点情绪的变化。

同时，他也明白了，这来来往往看着他们的无数人，也想着和他一样的事情。

V是维吉尔的养子，而他，无论如何是亲生的孩子。

这样糟糕的感觉横亘在他们中间，仿佛是一道隐形的墙，让他们选择观察、猜疑，而难以沟通、了解。

“你知道，是不是？”

V下车前，回过头说，神色淡然。

一路上尼禄的沉默似乎就是无声的默认。

他看着有些惊讶又有些失落的男孩，确信了他心中的答案。

尼禄知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我这章呢，就是想炒炒崽v的股，让他们多互动互动，让崽崽也帅气一下。  
> 最后呢，还是得面对那个问题了呀


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm standing there  
> On a balcony in summer air  
> See the lights see the party the ball gowns  
> I see you make your way through the crowd  
> And say hello  
> Little did I know  
> 斯巴达家的派对，泛泛快乐里，一只蝴蝶能感受到另一只在扇动翅膀。  
> V希望那透明的障壁倒下，为对的人倒下。

当传来消息，从来神秘、不热衷于社交的斯巴达家居然要举办舞会的时候，红墓市的上流社会都炸开了锅。

沙龙都在议论着，人们都在炫耀着自己收到的请帖。不凡的出身和惊人的财富在红墓都不是什么稀罕的事物，斯巴达家正属于那一类出身平民、但是财富惊人的一类。看不起他们出身的人大多没有他们富裕，而少数财富可与他们相比的人，则没有他们体面。

人人都知道，老斯巴达走后，一对双生子也是吃了不少苦头才有了今天的地位。两位兄弟性格迥异，哥哥维吉尔，冷酷而威严，最早接受了家中的产业，弟弟但丁，则潇洒而不羁，早年离家做过雇佣兵，后来与哥哥一同打理家业。斯巴达家最引人注目的是他们一头美丽的银发，仿佛拥有某种高贵的未曾知晓的血统，反倒不像白手起家的平民。值得一提的是，到现在他们两个还未曾有家室，只是收养了一位名叫V的孩子。他们似乎也并非是想把家业传给V，名字叫V的少爷早年时在欧洲游学，颇有才华，据说用自己的笔名出版了诗集和小说。

不管如何，这一家的三位，都是红墓甚至整个国度未婚配女性的理想对象。

而如今，更让上流社会激动的是，传闻维吉尔失散民间的孩子回到了他的身边。

这是十足的新闻，孩子的来历，他们的家庭关系，甚至远到了孩子的婚配，都值得大谈特谈。人人都把周五晚上的这场宴会，当成了一场不容轻视的战役。

可整个红墓暗流涌动的气氛似乎并没有传到斯巴达大宅里。一切照旧。

在上次，V猜到了尼禄知道他的身份之后，尼禄都一直在意着他的举止、态度。V看上去很正常，和自己的谈话、和但丁维吉尔的相处都无比正常，仿佛什么也没有发生过。

可那天他下车时淡漠到有些失落的神情一直留在尼禄的心里，让他总觉得有些亏欠。尼禄不喜欢这样不明不白的感觉，他想要找个机会，说什么没有想好，但他至少想和V说点什么。

晚上就是舞会，下午，尼禄都在自己的房间里准备着，格里芬送来了一轮又一轮的小点心，最后终于被尼禄劝了回去。他一身正装都快透不过气来，他只想一个人静静。

在舞会上，维吉尔会宣布他的身份，而V也在场。想想站在维吉尔身边，面对着下面无数双眼睛的感觉，尼禄就觉得抓狂。

“一切都准备好了吗？”V没有敲门，直接推门进来。

“差不多了。”尼禄揪了揪不舒服的衬衣领子，他觉得自己看上去就像个主持婚礼的牧师。他忍不住多看了几眼V，他也穿上了正装，打理了头发。

“等会儿开始，然后第一支舞，很重要，你得和约定好的阿波罗尼亚小姐跳，接下来就随便你。然后papa会在差不多的时候，和大家介绍你。”V靠坐在沙发上，和他讲着舞会的流程。

尼禄点了点头。

“还有什么问题吗？”

尼禄抬头看了V一眼，觉得他是想说完就走的意思。

“可以陪我练习一下跳舞吗？”尼禄忽然有了灵感。

V眯起了眼睛，有些困惑地看着他。

“委屈你跳个女步，可以吗？”他的样子十分恳切，“为了斯巴达家别在人前丢脸。”

V抱着双臂看了他一会儿，还是走了过来，走到了尼禄的身前，伸出手臂搭上了他的肩膀。

“对不起啦。”尼禄有些不好意思地扭过了头，拉上了V的手。

跳舞的手势得是十指相扣。V的手有些凉，但柔软又光滑，十指相扣的时候，尼禄觉得自己粗糙的手指似乎并没有资格邀请他。

V没有说话，再走近了一点，尼禄的手环住了他的后背。

“再下去一点，你的舞伴没这么高。”他平静地说。

再往下一点，顺着他的身材，尼禄的手不由得向里扣了一点。

好了，现在他们足够近了，近得尼禄并不敢抬起头来。他觉得有些紧张，即使第一次在舞会上邀请女孩跳舞的时候，他似乎也没有紧张得像现在一样，不敢喘气。

“开始？”

他们慢慢地跳了起来，一是害羞，二是没有自信，尼禄忍不住低头看着自己的脚步。

“抬头。” V冷冷地说。

尼禄只能抬起头来。

“看上去会跳舞就可以了，没人看你的脚。”V的神情冷淡，似乎把“练习”这件事放在了心上。

他的哥哥跳得很好，即使是女步，也得心应手。尼禄更多感觉是他在领着他跳舞，他有着某种牵引人心但毫不费力的气势，可他的眼睛总是盯着尼禄的领子。

就这样从房间的角落，他们巧妙地移动到了另一个角落，没有音乐，但也没有出错。舞蹈老师告诉尼禄，好的舞者起舞，就像拿着一杯水一般，脚步移动，水轻轻地晃动，却未曾溢出。现在，这杯满满的水就在他们的眼睛里，沿着杯壁轻轻晃动，睫毛也跟着轻轻颤抖。

“V…”

“怎么？”V迅速地抬起了眼睛，仿佛等待已久，那墨绿的眼珠反射出的光似乎一下把尼禄心里的纠葛照得通亮。

“没什么...我只是有点紧张。”尼禄咽下了他想说的话。

“没有这个必要。”V低下了头。

只消几句话的工夫，杯子里的水全然蒸发不见了。V知道自己在期待不必要的东西了。将心比心，真心换真心的事情，是需要冲动和时机的，所有输掉的人都是怀着必胜的信念出发的，而所有获胜的人都明白这只是百分之一的可能。

V有多少的冲动和多少的资本去赌呢？他并不知道，没有人站上赌桌时做好了准备。他只是，有些失控而已。男孩的蓝眼睛和略微起皮的嘴唇已经映在他的脑海里，成了一个定时炸弹。

“他准备得怎么样了？”但丁在走廊的那一头看见了V。

“还不错，比想象中好。”V轻轻耸了耸肩膀。

“去看看场地吧，你会喜欢的。”但丁拍了拍他的肩膀，拖着他去了舞会的大厅。

空无一人但已经灯火辉煌的大厅显得有些奇怪，灿烂的水晶灯、繁复的装饰还有琳琅满目的酒杯，仿佛是一场默片形式的华丽歌剧，可以想象但无法感知。

V明白但丁绝不是为了拉他来看看而已。

“多了个弟弟感觉怎么样？” 

这才是他的真实目的。

“我没那么幼稚。”

“你觉得不爽也很正常啦。”但丁摇了摇他的肩膀，V有些无奈地看了他一眼。其实他看似什么都不经心的叔叔是家里最会调节关系的人，可V心里的烦闷不止他猜到的这一点。

“维吉尔和我说，以后会给你准备一个更盛大的舞会。”但丁依旧搂着他的肩膀。

“什么场合能比现在更隆重？”V终究还是被他的叔叔感染了一点。

“比如...你的婚礼？”

V笑了出来，这是什么荒诞的鬼话。“那还是先给你们吧。”

\--------

也许宴会上心思最单纯的还是看热闹状态的宾客，在宴会正式开始之前，你就可以大致分清他们的小团体的组成。

“所以，你见到了维吉尔的儿子吗？一样的银发。”

“和他的哥哥比起来呢？”

“更像个斯巴达，也不像斯巴达。”

谈话的人们看向了不远处的尼禄，看着那位一头银发、但在人群中拿着香槟酒有些无所适从的男孩，他正敷衍着络绎不绝前来搭话问好的人。

“还是个孩子。”谈话之一发出了一声轻笑。

“的确是个孩子，可他会迅速长大，明白他的血统他的地位的。”

“所以，让我们去和被冷落的斯巴达家少爷打个招呼。”说话的正是汤姆。

“感觉怎么样？”V觉得肩膀被重重地拍了一下，回过头去，正好看到了汤姆脸上不怀好意的笑容。

V扬起了眉毛，知道来者不善。

“看起来你的弟弟，很受欢迎啊。”

V从侍者的托盘里拿起一杯香槟，面无表情地喝了一口。

“如果你们想让我向我弟弟引见一下的话，你大概忘记了你们已经见过面了，就在公园。”V故意提起了那一次。

“当然没有，我印象深刻。”汤姆的脸上微微抽搐了一下，“他看起来比你当时要受欢迎啊，V。”

作为斯巴达家养子V初登社交场合的时候，人们自然对这位名不正言不顺的孩子不甚欢迎，而平民出身的斯巴达家本来也入不了old money的眼界。

现在，不喜欢他的人自然想看到他的窘迫和他们兄弟不和的好戏。

“抱歉！”

汤姆几乎跳了起来，他雪白的衬衣上染上了一片暗红色的痕迹。

“抱歉先生，我…”

洒了红酒的人，正是尼禄。

正想发作的男人看着面前的人，一肚子火生生憋了下去。

“带汤姆少爷去整理一下吧。”V拍了拍身边侍者的肩膀。

一身狼狈的男人看着两个斯巴达，涨红了脸，一把甩开了侍者递上来的毛巾，气势汹汹地走开了。

“你该不会觉得我是故意的吧？”尼禄朝V眨了眨眼睛，走到了他的身边。

“那就谢谢你的不小心。”V侧过脸去抿了一口香槟，似乎在咽下的时候偷偷笑了。

“我也不喜欢每个人来假惺惺和我问好的样子。”

“那你还得辛苦很久。”V依旧看着前方，装作漫不经心的样子。

“Papa来了。”V指向了楼梯。

“紧张吗，老哥？”但丁看了看眉头紧皱的维吉尔。

“还记得我们小时候第一次去舞会吗？”维吉尔问他。

“当然记得。”

当时的斯巴达家也才不过刚刚有些名气，两个不过十多岁的银发年轻男孩就窜入了舞会的人群里。而这仿佛只是在昨天一样。

维吉尔似乎在笑，但丁觉得他一定是想到了那一次舞会他吃了太多草莓圣代，所以下半场只能在厕所里度过。但是但丁再见到维吉尔的时候，他已经趴在桌子上不省人事了。

时间真是快啊，转眼他们就成为了舞会的主人。

而他们依旧还是两个人。

“那么，我可以邀请你吗，维吉尔？”

但丁俯下了身子，伸出了手。

维吉尔接过了他的手。

这是多么不寻常又寻常的画面，两位银发的男人互为舞伴，在舞池中一点也不逊色，和谐得让你觉得他们天生的舞伴就是彼此。

但丁暗红色的燕尾服下摆和他银色的马尾一同在旋转中飞起，潇洒地踩在节奏上，而藏蓝色正装的维吉尔微微昂起下巴，保持着他猫一样高贵的步伐。热烈和优雅在他们之间达到了完美的平衡。

“希望明年，我们都能找到新的舞伴。”但丁凑在维吉尔的耳边说。

“As you wish.”稍年长的斯巴达的眼睛仿佛是倒映冰川的海洋。

“你的父亲和叔叔，真是出人意料啊。”

尼禄这才把注意力移到了她的舞伴身上，阿波罗尼亚。第一支舞要与她跳，表示对她家族的尊敬。她有着一头金发，卷翘的睫毛，圆眼睛，和看上去偏粉的脸蛋。

“你叫，尼禄？”

“是的，尼禄。”

“和罗马皇帝尼禄有关系吗？”

“不，没有，没有关系。”尼禄摇了摇头。

这时，尼禄在舞池里看到了他的哥哥，那个黑发优雅的身影，可在脚步的移动和人群穿梭中，他并不能看清他哥哥的舞伴。

阿波罗尼亚的眼神也顺着尼禄看向的方向看去。

“在看你下一个心仪的舞伴吗?”金发少女的声音里显然有几分不快。

“抱歉。”尼禄有些不好意思地低过了头。

“你是在看V吗？”阿波罗尼亚出人意料地说出了那个名字，尼禄连忙摇头否认。

“如果我有这样一个弟弟，我也会很开心的。”她的眼神微妙。

“你说斯巴达家的两位少爷，你更中意哪位？你刚才也看见了。”

聚在角落里的少女们讨论着刚才的场面，那位严肃的维吉尔站在台上，身边站着年轻的银发男孩，而他的弟弟但丁站在一边，身边是那位黑发的少爷。

“银发的那位更像维吉尔，看上去，还挺可爱的。”一位女孩轻笑了一下，取走了侍者托盘里的一杯布丁。

“那你是不中意V啦，是谁天天去沙龙蹲着他啊？”另一位女孩在取笑她。

“说起来，你们有看见他们吗？”其中一位环顾四周，搜寻着舞池中的男男女女。

灯火辉煌的大厅里，似乎找不到他们的影子。

尼禄在露台上看到了他熟悉的身影。

夜风凉爽，在喧闹的室内厌烦了的人都会跑出来，享受片刻的宁静。他的哥哥站在栏杆边，手边放着香槟杯。

“你也躲出来了啊。”他转过了身，看着站在不远处却不敢再迈步的尼禄。

“太闹了，我想出来吹吹风。”尼禄耸了耸肩膀，端着他的香槟杯走到了V的旁边。

“今晚认识了不少人吧。”

“说实话我对不上他们的脸和名字。”尼禄挠了挠头，他说的是句大实话。

“那有看到什么感兴趣的女孩吗？”尼禄看到V露出了那种熟悉的、玩笑的表情，虽然他讨厌这个问题，但他庆幸V恢复了他的兴致。

“让我想想...”尼禄假作思考的样子，偷偷观察着V眯起眼睛的表情。

“乒” 

V轻轻碰了一下他的杯子。

“干杯。”

香槟清新的味道流淌过他的喉咙，尼禄觉得好像香槟里的小气泡正在自己的心头泛起，酥酥痒痒的的，让他觉得有些发晕。

夜风吹着他有些发烫的脸颊，这样惬意的感觉让他莫名地兴奋。黑夜和月光也让V的肤色更透着淡淡的光，眼睛也更明亮。尼禄有一种接下来会犯蠢的强烈预感，可他一点也不担心。

“舞会就是这么无聊的，”V举着酒杯靠在了栏杆上，“他们现在一定都在找你，你可是今晚的焦点。”

“可我不喜欢他们。”尼禄说这话的时候，盯着他的哥哥。要说有什么让他一直放不下心来的，那只有他的哥哥了，无论是他心情不错还是他有些生气。

尼禄理了理衣服，向后退了几步，弯下腰来，伸出了手。

“我可以请你跳支舞吗？”他抬起眼睛，看着V朝他微笑着摇头。

“Please.” 他依旧弯着腰。

V只能接过了他的手，摸到了男孩滚烫的掌心，可男孩拉住了他的手，却不急着起身。

“My pleasure.”

在他亲吻他的手背前的一秒钟前，V似乎知道会发生什么，时间线在他身上似乎提前了一秒，在这个吻落下之前，他提前听到了自己乱了一拍的心跳。

男孩拉着他的手笑了起来。

“够了。” V想从他的手里抽开，可男孩却挽留了一下紧握了一下，才松开了手。离开了他的温度的皮肤，在凉爽的空气里，那块被他嘴唇亲吻过的地方滚烫。

他们花了一点时间重新整理那过分热烈的气氛，一同站在栏杆前，吹着不知来自哪里的夜风，等待黑夜和距离冷却下那些翻滚的泡沫。

“我不是故意打听你的身份的。”男孩不知道这是不是适合说这句话的时候，可这也是他最迫切的愿望了。

“那你是觉得我亲口告诉你比较好吗？”V轻笑了一下，“你早晚要知道的。”

尼禄还想解释些什么，比如“他不在乎”之类的蠢话。

“我不在乎。”V难得地主动多说了一句。

可他真的不在乎吗？

也许那一天他真的有些生气，不为别人，不为自己，也不为尼禄，只是仿佛有一面透明的障壁在他的面前，让他沮丧、失落。

他轻轻地叹了口气，抬起了头，看见了男孩湛蓝的眼睛。从相识之初到现在，男孩并未让他失望过，全然相信自己，也尽他的热忱正直与他平等地交往。

此刻，男孩微微蠕动的嘴唇仿佛在无声倾诉着和他相同的愿望。

但愿如此吧。

“如果你担心财产的话，大可不必。我对大部分不感兴趣。”

“我成年后，papa就把我的一份给了我，自由处置。”

V的心脏跳得有些快，他不算太长的人生里，他很少做这样奋不顾身、不留退路的事情。但此刻，他只希望那透明的障壁可以倒下，为正确的人倒下。

“是吗？...我...”尼禄知道这是他需要作出回应的时刻，他哥哥有些湿润的眼睛看着他，他感动，但是不知所措、无所适从。

忽然，他们听见了一阵欢闹声，回头，是一群青年男女推搡着也跑到了露台上，一下子宁静的气氛被打破，取而代之的是有些失控的欢乐。女孩们漂亮的头饰已经有些散了，男孩们絮絮叨叨地在说什么，仿佛也激动得难以自持，女孩们没有在听，但眼神仿佛已经领会了所有的意思。

“回去吧，这儿也不安静了。”V朝着他微笑了一下，转身向灯光亮出走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写得好激动啊，我日了  
> 苍天啊，我能去端盘子吗


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapel & piano & delicate certainty

这是尼禄第几次在沙龙里快睡着了呢？

他感觉到身边人轻轻拍了拍他的大腿。尼禄一个激灵，赶紧坐直了身体。

阿波罗尼亚小姐还没弹完她的巴赫，而周围的人似乎还保持着尼禄睡着前的姿势，专注而投入。尼禄瞥了一眼坐在他身边的V，他不动声色地把他的手挪开了。

在阿波罗尼亚小姐开始演奏之前，是戴安娜小姐的诗歌朗诵，再之前......尼禄已经想不起来了，来沙龙绝对是错误的选择。

真的那么有趣吗？尼禄尝试着欣赏音乐，他固然觉得好听，可阿波罗尼亚小姐纤细手指下的音符却总是不可控制地从他的脑海里逃走，跑到了桌上的小点心或者窗外的草地上。

这不是那种可以流淌进他心里的琴声，不像......有时他午睡醒来，能听到琴房里隐隐的琴声，就像从他的梦里传来的一样，轻松自然地和他的思绪一起流淌。

这琴声来自于他的哥哥，尼禄从未亲眼见过他的演奏，可他的琴声并不陌生。关于他的音乐、他的书籍，尼禄充满了好奇，他尝试着去了解一点关于他的东西，甚至从那个大书架上抽出了威廉布莱克来......

这时，沙龙里忽然响起了一阵掌声，尼禄才意识到，乐曲结束了，他也跟着鼓起掌来。阿波罗尼亚从琴凳上优雅地站了起来，向大家行礼致意，容易泛红的脸上露出了有些羞怯的笑容。

看上去，她弹得很好。

那下一个节目呢，尼禄有些心虚地环顾了一圈四周的男男女女。

阿波罗尼亚的目光似乎落在了尼禄的附近。

“那么，V，可以听听你的演奏吗？”她的目光最终落在了尼禄身边的V身上，神色看上去更有些羞怯。

他？

尼禄特地扭过头去看了一眼他白皙修长的手。

可是V摇了摇头，“抱歉，我最近实在没有时间练习。”他委婉地拒绝了邀请，尼禄的心愿也落了空。

“你为什么不答应？”

尼禄悄悄地凑在V的耳边问。

V并没有理睬他，仿佛正在专注地欣赏子爵的演奏，可尼禄知道，他也没认真听。

琴声枯燥，更枯燥的也许是人。

他们朗诵的诗歌里往往透露着对田园生活的向往，向往自由的山羊和无尽的草原，日出而作日落而息的生活，还有淳朴的女孩和纯洁的爱情。那如果真的叫他们去弗杜那生活呢？山羊粪便的味道恐怕就叫他们无法忍受吧，日落而息可怎么还有整夜的派对和游戏呢，纯洁的女孩恐怕也都是他们的猎物吧。

尼禄忽然想起来，在他们还未到达红墓时，V和他说的话，“他们都比不上你弗杜那的朋友”。初入红墓不得不进行的社交活动已经让尼禄产生了一些厌倦。

“尼禄，你有什么想和大家分享的阅读收获吗？”

尼禄发现自己又走神了，他有些惊恐地看了一眼沙龙主持人，局促地站起了身来。

“如果你有什么想和大家分享的话，可以说说。”主持人大概露出了鄙夷的神色。

**_“我妈死去的时候我还很小，_ **

**_我爸卖了我，那时我的小嘴_ **

**_还叫不出‘扫’‘扫’‘扫’‘扫’。_ **

**_于是你的烟囱我扫，烟灰里我睡。_ **

**_有个小汤姆长着羊毛般的卷发，_ **

**_剃光头时他哭的伤心，我就对他说：_ **

**_‘嘘，别介意，汤姆，光着头就知道_ **

**_烟灰糟蹋不了淡色的头发啦。’_ **

**_他安静了下来。就在那天夜里，_ **

**_汤姆在梦中见到这样的景象：_ **

**_扫烟囱的孩子迪克、乔和小凯......_ **

**_千万个被关进黑洞洞的棺材。”_ **

其实这样的尴尬让尼禄反倒有一种破罐子破摔的快感，他表明了他的不同，也无视了他们的标准。现在他正好可以在他们玩桌球的时候偷偷溜掉，也不会有人在意他。说实话他并不在乎这些人的感受。

脚踩在大地上，闻到青草的味道才是最舒服的。尼禄找了个树荫靠着树躺了下来，闭上眼睛，耳边终于再没有那些矫揉造作的声响了。

在那一片寂静中，他唯一在意的是V的眼神。怎么说呢？复杂？也许他会觉得尼禄丢人，但是.....尼禄伸了个懒腰，并不愿意多想下去，如果他想来和他说教的话，这可是从他的书上找到的呢。

眼前的光似乎暗了下来。尼禄睁开了眼睛，挡掉他阳光的并非是乌云，而是......

“原来你在这里。” V就站在他的面前，撑着树干，低下头似笑非笑地看着他。

“你怎么...也跑出来了？”尼禄有些看不清他的脸。

“我说我来找你。”

“我觉得我没有什么必要回去。”尼禄没有站起来的意思，看着他的哥哥。

“待不下去的不止你一个人。”V也在他的身边坐下。

“是吗？我还以为你，乐在其中呢。”尼禄暗中觉得有些高兴。

“你以为？”V轻笑了一下。

尼禄抓起了身边的一颗石子，扔进了对面的湖里，石子打了三个水漂才沉下。

“你为什么不给他们弹琴，我觉得你弹得比他们好啊。”

“我不愿意。”

“既然不愿意，你还去沙龙做什么？”尼禄看了V一眼，他说话犀利的哥哥第一次没有能回答得上来。

尼禄又捡起了一颗石子，这下打起了四个水漂。他其实也明白，有时候，有些事情不得不做。

忽然，午后平静的天气起风了，而天上的云层也渐渐厚了起来。当你以为这雨还得过一会儿的时候，就势必会淋到雨了。

当几滴雨水落到透过树叶落到尼禄的额头上时，他一把拉起了V的胳膊，向着回去的方向跑起来。

可离他们来的路已经太远了，天空已如同吸满了水的棉絮，漏下了几滴来。

“看那儿！”

尼禄看到了不远处的一个小教堂。

“走！”他不由分说地拉着他跑了起来，可雨水已经落了下来。

也许尼禄太冲动了，当他们终于冲进了那个小教堂里的时候，他注意到身后的哥哥扶着墙喘了好一会儿。

当V抬起头的时候，尼禄才看到他有些狼狈的模样。他的黑发沾湿了，有些可笑地沾在脸上，让他一张瘦削而又有棱角的面孔显得突兀。他的鼻翼微微鼓动，嘴唇微微张开喘着气，有些狼狈，也仿佛有些生气。

“对不起。”

尼禄迅速地脱掉了自己的外套，拿着朝里的一面就给V擦起了头发。

V不喜欢这样被人碰的感觉，可他来不及阻止，带着尼禄体温和气味的衣服就在他的脸上蹭来蹭去。他弟弟擦头发的手法真的不能恭维，V觉得自己的脑袋都快被他拧下来了。

“对不起。”

尼禄终于松开了手，看着一头黑发被他弄乱的V，那双墨绿色的眼睛显得更大了。他有些紧张地拿手帮他拨开黏在脸上的头发，把他的长发整理成原来的样子。尼禄不可避免地触碰到了他冰凉的脸，还有他睫毛上落下来的水滴。而V，就像一只淋了雨的小猫一样，藏着不快，但也没有挣扎。

“对不起。”

这是尼禄说的第三声道歉。

“我不应该出来找你的。”V默默地说了一句，拍了拍弄脏的鞋子和外套。

现在他们只能穿着半湿的衣服，等这场雨结束。V站在了门口，看着外面一片日月无光的混沌，雨水猛烈地落下，乒乒乓乓响成了一片，泥土里泛起了腥气，和教堂里的霉味混合在一起，仿佛某种灾难要发生的前兆。

忽然外面闪过了一道亮光，照亮了教堂的玫瑰窗户。接着隆隆作响的声音从远处传来，仿佛是恶魔在低吟，昏暗的教堂仿佛就要被撕碎。方才晴朗天气里的鱼虫鸟兽全在这一片混沌里隐去了踪迹，只有几只野兔在草丛里飞快地掠过，寻找着最后的栖身之所。

**_V想起了很多年前的那个暴雨天，那似乎是他记事的开始，也是他童年的结束。_ **

“马上就会停的。”尼禄不知什么时候，站在了他的身边，指了指远处放亮的天际。

“你冷吗？”

尼禄把他的外套盖在了V的身上，再拉过了他的手来，冰凉。

他搓了他的手，男孩的手掌粗糙带茧，但是出奇得温暖。V抬起头来看着男孩，他似乎什么也没余感觉到，轻易地跨过了他的防线。

“不冷。”

“幸好这里有个小教堂。”

“说起今天我读的那首诗，我是从你的书架上找到的，虽然不怎么华丽，但我很喜欢。”

“扫烟囱的孩子。”V低着头说出了诗歌的名字。

“你记得啊？扫烟囱的孩子。我听说有些孤儿院里长大的孩子确实会去扫烟囱。”

“我小时候在教会的孤儿院里长大，所以经常在教堂里玩，在忏悔室里睡午觉什么的。”尼禄只能有一搭没一搭地说着，嘈杂的雨声并没有让教堂里的气氛不沉寂，也许是因为淋了雨，V显得有些沉默。

尼禄环顾了一圈这废弃的小教堂，像是许久都没有人来过的样子，角落里躺着一架盖着布的钢琴。

“我听过教会的演奏，也和今天一样差点睡着。”尼禄想起来今天被V叫醒的样子，轻笑了一下。

“那我弹呢？”V忽然抬起了头。

“什么？”尼禄一下没有反应过来，

“会睡着吗？”V墨绿色的眼睛在额前细碎的黑发间透亮。

尼禄不知道该回答什么。

可V已经脱掉了身上尼禄的和他自己的外套，露出了那绸缎衬衫下纤瘦挺拔的身型。接着他又拉上了尼禄的手腕，走向了那那架古旧的钢琴。

他掀开了琴布，打开了钢琴盖，灰尘扬起，让这本有些奇妙的场景更加奇妙。他再摸了摸琴凳上的灰尘，坐了下来。尼禄就站在他的身边。

窗外还还是昏暗天色和倾盆大雨，青年坐在琴前，身躯瘦削而挺拔，半湿的黑发遮着他的侧脸，修长的手指拂过琴键。尼禄觉得一切都安静了下来，他的哥哥也认真了起来，可他还没有做好准备。

当轻柔优美的音乐从他的指尖流淌出来的时候，尼禄觉得这音乐天生就能抓住他的心灵。可这不限于此，随着他指尖的动作加快，他的黑发也轻轻摇晃，瘦削背脊微微露出了肩胛骨的形态。音乐逐渐激越了起来，和教堂外大作的雷雨相比也不逊色，是那种小沙龙里根本无法容纳的激越和常人难以承受的情绪。

他大概不是想弹什么，虽然他弹得极好，但是……尼禄觉得他好像在说什么……急切地想说什么。

在尼禄尚未完全体悟之时，在几个激荡的跨音阶里，V的演奏结束了，

V似乎在轻轻地喘息，平复着情绪，而尼禄也觉得脚下发麻，教堂里的空气也尚在振荡。V抬起头看着他，眼神闪烁，尼禄似乎觉得他想说点什么。

“试试看。”V似乎笑了一下，拉起了尼禄的手。

“我不行…”

可那笨拙的手指已经在他的引导下按下了琴键。

突兀的一个音节响起，尼禄的指尖微微发麻。V白皙修长的手覆在他的手之上，抓着他的手腕，与他小麦色强壮的手腕形成了鲜明的对比。这仿佛是种难却的倾诉。V薄薄的衬衫下透出了优美纤细的手臂线条，指尖掌心还带着弹奏后的热度，还有他轻轻的喘息。

“我来斯巴达家后才学的钢琴。”

他又带着他按下了一串音节。

他看上去如此脆弱，可就像他的琴声一样，在渴盼更强烈的东西，不惜毁灭。

“原来你们在这里。”

斯巴达家的仆人们打着雨伞站在了门口，领着他们的是阿波罗尼亚小姐。

“来得正好。”V站了起来。

尼禄站在他的身后，而他依旧牵着他的手。

**_“后来，来了个带着亮钥匙的天使，_ **

**_他打开棺材，让他们自由地离去，_ **

**_他们穿过原野，跳呀，笑呀，_ **

**_在清清河水中洗澡，在阳光中沐浴。_ **

**_再逛着白净的身子，扔了烟灰袋，_ **

**_升上云端，在风中追逐游戏。_ **

**_天使告诉汤姆，只要是好孩子，_ **

**_就会又上帝做父亲，再不缺少欢愉。”_ **

**_当他在孤儿院的壁炉前裹着毯子一口一口吃掉所有的食物的时候，修女们都惊讶他那么听话、没有掉过一滴眼泪。只有他知道，雨里太冷了，他得活下去。_ **

**_后来，孤儿院的嬷嬷呼唤着孩子们，所有人都跑了出去，只留下黑头发的小男孩坐在孤儿院的角落里，翻阅着那破破烂烂、纸张泛黄的书。他不相信天使，也不相信那些像上帝一样“全能”的老爷。他们常常来到这里，面露怜悯，再转身离去。_ **

**_可这纸上的诗句却让他有了另外一种希望，一种不可捉摸、但异常敏锐的希望。_ **

**_后来，他抬起头，看见两位银色头发的男人站在了门口，湛蓝的眼睛正看着角落里的他。_ **

**_威廉布莱克掉在了地上。_ **

****诗句来自威廉布莱克《扫烟囱的孩子》

****V弹的钢琴曲 肖邦G小调第一叙事曲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我卡到昏厥


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有的爱像大雨倾盆后的感冒  
> 重大进展躺一张床了  
> 以及DV关系的一些回忆

暴雨天的小教堂里，尘埃浮起，忽明忽暗的光影里，有乐曲的声音。

黑白的琴键在浮动，乐器在自由地流淌，可似乎还有别的声响……

仿佛是轻声的嘤咛……

纤细洁白的双手被按在了键盘上，那美妙的乐章忽然破碎了……

尼禄忽然从梦中惊醒，门外传来急促的脚步声。

他披上衣服走到门外的时候，看到走廊对面V的房间去，敞开了门，灯火通明。

直觉告诉他，V出事了。

尼禄跑进去的时候，维吉尔站在他的床前，脸色苍白泛着不正常红晕的V正烫在床上。

“医生马上就到了。”

维吉尔默默地说话，打量了一眼披着外套就赶来的尼禄。

还是因为今天的那场雨……尼禄皱了皱眉头。

“你倒是没事？”

大概这会是他的心理活动吧。

V的床头亮着暖色的台灯，维吉尔淡漠的眼神关注着床上高烧的病人，眉头紧锁。

”他怎么了？“尼禄有些忐忑地问。

躺在床上的V睁开了眼睛，“我没事。”

“他发烧了。”维吉尔简短地补充了一句，似乎有些责备地看了V一眼，可是V还是轻轻地朝尼禄摇了摇头。

很快，尼禄听见了大门打开的声音，但丁带着医生来了，后面还跟着格里芬。

这便是大户人家的好处和便利了。那医生似乎也是睡衣外面套了外套夹上了药箱就来了。

V并没有大碍，只是淋雨后的感冒而已。

“放心吧，他不会有事的。”但丁轻轻地关上了v的房门。

他们送走了医生，医生显然被眉头紧锁的斯巴达家主有些吓到，但丁不忘在临走前给他倒了杯威士忌。

这样的场面他们许久没有经历了，在V还小的时候，不靠谱的两个男人倒是经历过不少这样的惊魂时刻。但丁也给他的哥哥和他自己倒上了一杯，再送了一杯给尼禄。

尼禄有些惶恐地接过杯子，他很少在V不在场的情况下和长辈们在一起，只能仰头喝了一口这辛辣的酒，有些呛出了眼泪。

“他还是很像你，小时候你生病比我多。”但丁看着维吉尔，尼禄则观察着他们。

“尼禄也比我想象中的要关心他。”但丁轻笑了一下，回忆起那个呆头呆脑的小子站在V房间里的样子，再拍了拍尼禄的肩膀。尼禄不争气地呛了一口，咳嗽了起来。

尽管维吉尔看着他的眼神始终不那么热切，但似乎这个大家为了V担惊受怕的晚上，更像了一家人。

“去睡觉吧，小伙子。”但丁送走了尼禄，回头看了一眼依旧盯着V关上的房门的维吉尔。

“我知道你在想什么，老哥。”但丁拍了拍维吉尔的肩膀，维吉尔揉了揉自己眉头，湛蓝的眼珠里多了几条红血丝。

“早点休息。”但丁收拾了杯子，走上了楼。世界上只有维吉尔，会那么“冷酷”地关心人。

在但丁的回忆里，维吉尔的形象似乎分成了几块，母亲的死是一道分界线，在之前，父亲的死也是。

在一切尚未天翻地覆之前，维吉尔和现在并不一样。但丁还记得小时候的维吉尔，皮肤雪白，向后梳的银发总会不听他话地掉下一缕来，而低头读书的他并不会发现。他会一把毫不心软地推开来骚扰他的但丁，有时用手有时用腿，或者拿他身边任何不会造成致命伤害的东西。

他的高傲和疏离从小就是这样，但至少那个时候的维吉尔，还算快乐。

他希望成为一名作家，因此拥有了他的大书架，和父亲更多的陪伴。

然而，他的愿望并没有实现。也许父亲过世的那一天，那个快乐的维吉尔就已经在慢慢地死去，取而代之的是一个常常眉头紧锁的维吉尔。

但丁知道那样的眼神，他的哥哥看着他，似乎在嫌弃他，讨厌他，埋怨他，但是似乎也在羡慕他。维吉尔在鄙夷他的愚蠢的时候，从未告诉过但丁他在思考的又是什么，他什么都不说，也不希望人知道，这让但丁尤其恼火。

“你总是如此，但丁，愚不可及。”

“维吉尔，我也不明白你在想什么，你不喜欢父亲的生意，你没有义务去继承他。”

那时的维吉尔还会示弱，会流露动摇，“我必须如此。”

“愚蠢的是你，哥哥。”而但丁也在反反复复的试探中，明白了维吉尔的意志无法动摇，但终究他们没有离开彼此，直到那一个晚上。

在多年前的深夜，也是维吉尔留在了病人的床前，而但丁出去找了医生。那一次病人没有那么幸运。那位病人正是他们的母亲。

母亲的葬礼是他们最后一次在一起，从此以后，斯巴达的大儿子继承了他的名号，而他的小儿子离家出走，不知所踪。

这些都是过去的事了，很久很久以后，他们再次站到了一起，一起在那个孤儿院的角落里，看见了一个沉静地读着书的孩子。当那孩子抬起了头，他们发现他有一双墨绿色的眼睛——他们母亲的眼睛。

似乎这个孩子，生来要补偿斯巴达双子一些东西。

V做了很长很长的一个梦，梦里他似乎听到了但丁和维吉尔的声音。睁开眼睛的时候，四周一片漆黑，额头上的湿毛巾已经温了。

他慢慢地坐起身来，喝了口水，身上出了薄薄的一层汗，脑袋还感觉到了一点眩晕。

大概都怪那场雨吧，V叹了口气，靠着垫子闭上了眼睛。从他自己的感觉来说，这已经没有大碍了，但难保请来的医生没有被维吉尔和但丁吓坏。

小时候他在钢琴课上流了鼻血，维吉尔大概就想杀了钢琴课的老师。V想到这里轻笑了一下，在他的印象里，他的两位家长总是显得不如他成熟。也许他们不知道，一个在孤儿院长到7岁的孩子没有那么脆弱。

7岁之后，V都过上了更好的生活，得到了更多的关注。无论这一切的起因是什么，他都实实在在地，再没吃过苦头。这是种幸运到让人有些害怕的福气。

忽然，V听见了轻轻的开门声。

也许是来看看自己怎么样了的维吉尔或者但丁吧？

一片黑暗里，那脚步声格外得克制，非常轻。

“Papa?”V尝试着叫了一声。

可没有人回答。

“Uncle？”

还是没有人回答。

“啪”

V打开了床头的台灯，只看见穿着睡衣的尼禄蹑手蹑脚地站在房间里，被忽然亮起的灯光刺激到睁不开眼睛。

“尼禄？”

“V...我...”尼禄揉了揉眼睛，“我好像有什么东西落在你的房间里了。”

“你好一点了吗？”尼禄看着V。

V点了点头。

“你什么落在这里了？”

“我...”尼禄假装认真搜寻着地毯，其实，他只是想来看看他的哥哥。

“明天叫人一起帮你找吧。”

“好的。”尼禄看着靠在垫子上有些虚弱的哥哥，觉得自己的演技着实蹩脚。

“还是因为今天的那场雨。”他走到了哥哥的床边。

“你觉得是淋雨吗？我觉得是因为我脱了外套弹了琴。”V抬起头来看着他的样子显得比平时更加温顺，苍白的嘴唇上起了皮。

尼禄看着床头空了的杯子，给V倒上了水。

“维吉尔和但丁刚才着急死了，医生走的时候还哆哆嗦嗦。”尼禄笑着说。

“他们一贯如此。”

尼禄忽然意识到，维吉尔和但丁也是他的亲人，可这一刻，尼禄更愿意把他们当作V的亲人。这样的关心是尼禄不曾拥有过的，但很奇怪，也许是因为他也关心他的哥哥，他并不十分嫉妒，只是觉得有些孤独。

“你也一起来了，是吗？”哥哥有些泛红的墨绿眼睛看着他，伸出了手，拉住了他的胳膊，让他在床边坐下。

“My brother cares about me, doesn't he?”

尼禄有些羞怯地低下了头，不好意思承认。

“我刚刚梦见了那个小教堂，醒过来的时候听到了外面的声音，你的房间灯亮着，我就来了。”

“你梦见了我吗？”V有些好奇地看着他，这样的眼神让尼禄的心中有些困惑。他才开始仔细地回忆起那个梦来，他梦到了哥哥了吗？那双洁白的，被按在了琴键上的手似乎是他哥哥的。

“没有。”尼禄摇了摇头，口是心非。

“陪我一会儿吧。”V没有松开他的手，反倒是往床的另一边挪了挪，留出了一点位子。

“陪你一会儿?”尼禄看着V的动作，理解着他的意思，不由地咽了口唾沫。

“如果不担心被我传染的话。”V眨了眨眼睛。

“好吧。”

穿着睡衣正好还有点冷的男孩钻进了高烧病人暖和的被子里，这样的感觉有些奇怪。尼禄觉得V灼热的体温格外高，而他的心脏也砰砰直跳。

这似乎过度亲密了。他发着烧的哥哥看上去更加漂亮，苍白的脸颊上，两颊浮起了红晕，而眼睛也因为发烧而更加湿润，让人怀疑病痛是不是也会偏心人。

不知是否是错觉，尼禄觉得V似乎很喜欢他的陪伴，侧躺在他的身边，眼神微妙。

平时他的哥哥，就算耍脾气也优雅自持，在一堆装模作样的贵族间来去自如，也不吃亏。他总是显得游刃有余，保持着距离，而这好像是他们的一场共谋，只要两个人在一起的时候，他们有着非凡的默契和亲密。

尼禄的脚不小心碰到了他的，不知是否是他的错觉，V的脚却是冰凉的。

“那天在小旅馆里，其实床也睡得下两个人。”V不知道为何说起了这件事，尼禄都觉得有些遥远了，再说那床怎么能和这里相比。

“我确实不习惯和别人一起睡觉，”尼禄解释着，“但不是说......”

“如果我们从小是兄弟，就会睡在一张床上，就像很小很小的维吉尔和但丁一样。”

“真难想象啊。”尼禄摇了摇头，笑了一下。

“孤儿院里的孩子倒是都挤在一张大通铺上。”

“没错。”

“你怎么...“尼禄刚想说，他的哥哥怎么会知道孤儿院的事情，可忽然想到了，他的哥哥也曾经是孤儿。

“发烧在孤儿院里是特别危险的事情，我也知道。”v的嗓音有些沙哑，似乎因为呼吸不畅而沉沉地叹了口气。 

“帮我关上灯吧。”v翻了个身，似乎准备睡了。

”发烧的孩子，需要特别的看护。“尼禄坐起来，关掉了台灯，没有离开。

在黑暗中，他似乎听到了哥哥带着鼻音、有些滞重的轻笑声。他大概是高兴的，微微地靠近了他一点。

就像他们可以从小一起长大一样。

尼禄轻轻揽过了他，在他的额头上留下了一个轻吻。

“晚安，哥哥。”

“晚安。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 疏远与嫉妒，这是欲望和理智的博弈。

红墓市很快习惯了在日常的闲聊中加入了斯巴达家新成员的生活，习惯了看到斯巴达家两位少爷一同出现的情况。银发的少年看上去更青涩，可下颌的线条透露着与他的父亲相似的坚毅和固执，可性情没有那么严肃阴沉，黑发的青年虽不是同根同源，但举手投足的优雅风度早已征服了红墓的社交界。

他们的婚事自然是永远的热点，听说已经有不少人主动上门结交，背后的用意都是为了有一天自己的女儿可以踏入斯巴达家的大门。

可两位少爷和他们的父辈似乎并不经心这件事情，甚而至于没有见到维吉尔，就莫名其妙地被但丁应付出了门。

“最近来我们家的人，比平时多得多啊。”

早餐桌上，但丁轻轻敲了敲他面前的鸡蛋壳。

尼禄并不作声，低着头搅和自己的燕麦粥，V也并不看他。

V病愈以后，家里的氛围似乎有些变化。但丁本以为这样的事情可以减轻四个单身男人共处一室的尴尬，但是，情况并非他所想的那样。

今天，尼禄需要去红墓的证券交易所，跟着那里的负责人学点证券生意。而V，则要去他名下的出版社视察情况。

尼禄似乎吃得特别快，好像要赶时间一般结束了他的早餐，让格里芬准备好他出门的马车。

“少爷，今天，另一位车夫生病了，您只能和V少爷一同前去了。”格里芬搓了搓手，照理这也不是难事。

“证券交易所和出版社隔得不远。”维吉尔默默地抿了一口咖啡。

V没有说话，而尼禄看上去有些无所适从，他看了看外面的天气，艳阳高照，走到证券交易所是一段不近的距离，还会迟到。

“好吧。”他只能继续坐下，而V没有一点加快速度、不让弟弟久等的意思。

“你也可以自己租辆马车去。”V不紧不慢地喝了口咖啡，口气并不友善。

最终，格里芬还是把他们送上了同一辆马车，目送着他们走上了红墓繁华的街道。

“年轻人嘛，就是这样。”

这喧哗的街道上，每个人都有每个人的故事，形色匆匆或闲庭信步，尼禄观察着他们，试图给他们都编上故事。这些徒劳的工作都是为了能让他没有那么在意他身边的人。

可那若有若无的古龙水香味骚扰着他的鼻子。尼禄低下头，看见了哥哥翘着的腿露出了一段脚踝。

V也并不理睬他，漠然地看着街道，用手撑着下巴。

马车在出版社的门口停下，V一个人下了马车，拿着他的手杖不回头地走了几步，才仿佛忘了什么一般，回过了头歪过了脑袋，漫不经心地摆了摆手。

尼禄也朝他挥了挥手。

“很喜欢独来独往的感觉吗？”V自言自语了一句，走进了出版社的大门。并不是他的错觉，似乎从哪一天开始，尼禄开始了疏远他。

V打开了他办公室的门，拉开了窗帘，阳光下尘埃轻轻地飘起。他坐了下来，翻阅起了桌上的新书样稿，看着别人书写的情事。

这样的距离至少证明了一个事实，他们曾经亲密过。

证券交易所里人来人往，蒸腾着一股浑浊的汗味，打字机咔咔的声响仿佛是流水线上的鼓点，催促得人心生焦躁。这里大多数的人都满头大汗，眼里只看着那些涨涨跌跌的曲线，心跳仿佛也随着数字一起波动。紧张焦虑的情绪是会传染人的，尼禄很不喜欢这里。

如果V在就好了。

尼禄不自觉地想到了那个他不愿意想到的人。

交易所的负责人是位瘦高的、微微驼背的男性，灰白头发，戴着厚厚的眼镜，他的声音很轻，要尼禄仔细听才能在一片喧哗中听见。

他嘟嘟囔囔着一些尼禄听不懂的东西，忽然，人群中有人向这里打了声招呼。

“斯宾塞先生！”

乌泱泱的人群里，一位头发花白看上去上了年纪的老人正在向这里打着招呼。

“您好，蒙德斯先生！”交易所负责人热情地走过去与他握手。

“这位就是，斯巴达家的尼禄少爷吧。”那位老人的眼光落到了尼禄身上。

尼禄有些迟疑地伸出手来与他握手。这个老人并没有这个年纪的人的感觉，他依旧身材高大，脊背挺直，目光炯炯，但这样的活力反倒给了尼禄一种不真实的感觉。

“你们已经认识过了？”斯宾塞显然有些惊讶。

老人点了点头，微笑着说：“我当然知道尼禄了。”他打量尼禄的目光仿佛他们早已相识一般，让尼禄觉得过分亲切，可他并不记得在红墓见到过这位老人。

“没想到在这里碰见了你，尼禄少爷。”蒙德斯意味深长地笑了，“我也是刚刚来到红墓，有空我定会登门拜访。”

“抱歉，我还赶时间，就先别过了。”蒙德斯看了一眼手上的腕表，就匆匆走出了门去。

尼禄注视这位老人的背影，心中觉得有些微妙。

“蒙德斯先生，是当年出海做生意的一批人之一，和您的祖父一起。”斯宾塞拍了拍尼禄的肩膀。

祖父？尼禄只知道他的祖父靠着海外生意，给家族挣到了第一桶金，打下了基业又过早地因病去世。

“这么说，他和我的父亲叔叔相熟？”尼禄皱了皱眉头。

“也许不应该由我来给你介绍他，我们继续吧，尼禄。”斯宾塞先生笑着摇了摇头，继续领着尼禄走向了别的房间。

可尼禄的心头总是浮现着蒙德斯那讳莫如深的笑容，这样的笑容仿佛是一个通向诱人秘密的陷阱。

也许，蒙德斯知道他的身世，知道他的母亲......尼禄忽然冒出来了这么一个可怕的念头。

在尼禄抽空出去倒了第三杯水后，斯宾塞先生可能也察觉到了年轻人并不对证券感兴趣。

尼禄终于得到了解脱，离开了这片流淌着滚烫黄金的焦虑地狱。他深深呼吸了一口新鲜空气，人来人往的繁华街道给了他一点生活的实感。也许平常老百姓们也羡慕着富人的财富，但要得到这些财富付出的代价也确实不少。

尼禄觉得自己并不适合证券生意，他也没有耐心和维吉尔一样在夜里两点依旧亮着灯工作，他更没有V那样的才华，足以在刻薄的艺术评论界混下去。他只是喜欢热闹的、让人放松的事情。

不远处聚集着一群人，他们似乎在听着站在台阶上神父打扮的人在说些什么，这引起了尼禄的兴趣。

“尼禄！”

尼禄循声回头，看见了那位眼熟的金发少女——是阿波罗尼亚。

“没想到在这儿遇见你。”穿着一身粉色洋装的少女露出了微笑。

“很久没在沙龙里看到你了，V的身体有好一点吗？”

“好多了，谢谢你的关心，我会向他转达的。”

“上次是我们照顾不周了，让你们淋了雨，只能躲在那个废弃的小教堂里。”

“没有关系，您多虑了。”尼禄摇了摇头，友善地微笑。可此刻，阿波罗尼亚无比正常的问候和客套，在他的心里却搅动起了不小的波澜。那个雨天，那个教堂......在大晴天里，尼禄忽然觉得心头一沉。

忽然，人群中爆发出了一阵喧哗。

“他们这是？”

“这是神父先生，他会来街上布道。”尼禄看着站在台阶上教会打扮的男人，头发梳得一丝不苟，上了许多发油。

“教会对红墓有钱人的奢靡早有不满，他们觉得这样败坏了风气。”阿波罗尼亚解释着。

可不是人人都喜欢金钱吗？尼禄摇了摇头，轻笑了一下。

“我们正是要抵制这样的淫欲，腐蚀我们的心灵。”不同于他瘦弱的身体，神父的声音洪亮而富有号召力，在嘈杂的街道上也不逊色。

“红墓不应该成为滋生淫欲的温床！”

底下的人也附和着，“红墓不应该成为淫欲的温床！”

“淫欲Lust” 尼禄在心里重复了一遍这个特别的词语。

“之前传出了贵族子弟间的绯闻，让教会很不高兴。”

尼禄看了阿波罗尼亚一眼，目光有些困惑。

“我也许不应该和你说这个，但是，我并不认为这种形式的感情应该受到什么惩罚。”

阿波罗尼亚的眼睛闪闪发光，尼禄并不明白这样的倾诉有什么意义。但她似乎希望他明白。

“什么叫作这种形式的感情…”

“男孩与男孩之间的感情。”阿波罗尼亚迟疑了一会儿，轻轻地吐露了这个字眼。

尼禄觉得心中沉下了一块铅铁。

“我们不该说这个话题的。”阿波罗尼亚赶紧微笑着带过了这个话题。

“你看，那位是你的哥哥吗？”阿波罗尼亚忽然指向了人群中，尼禄顺着望去。

那的确是他的哥哥，但身边还有一位男人——身材高大，皮肤黝黑，步伐矫健。他们似乎在讨论些什么，兴致很高。尼禄很少看见他的哥哥这么放松的样子，而另一位男人看上去也非常愉快，要知道能和他的哥哥搭上话的人，一定不一般。他们贴得很近，手肘几乎碰到了一起。

“是V出版社签下的作家吧。”阿波罗尼亚说。

“也许吧。”尼禄看着他们远去的背影，默默地回答，他的心中并不好受。

对于尼禄来说，缓解心头不快的最好方式就是散步，他也不知道自己走了多远，走了多久。当他抬起头的时候，他不知不觉散步到了那个教堂……

这似乎是命运的指示。他走了进去，环顾着这熟悉的摆设，那钢琴还在那里。尼禄的心情逐渐冷静下来，他刚刚是嫉妒了吗？他曾以为他哥哥的信任和亲密是珍贵的，然而......

他没有理由也没有借口，他无权干涉V的生活但是......尼禄只是觉得难过了起来。

尼禄走向了那架钢琴，指尖擦过了琴盖上的灰尘，仿佛能听见暴风雨里的乐章。他还记得V在这里弹琴的样子，记得那些转瞬即逝的感觉。

尼禄转身走进了一间无人的忏悔室里，闭上了眼睛。

此刻心中不快的人也是他，而故意拉开距离的人也是他，这自作自受、毫无由来的不平静，都是罪孽。

Forgive me......

同寝的夜晚，他看清了他的梦。

在哥哥的床上，在哥哥的气息里，他终于看清了那双被按在钢琴上的手的主人和那些嘤咛的由来。那破碎的音符绝非演奏，那些旖旎的嘤咛也绝非梦呓……

他看到了更多洁白纤细的肢体，和玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇。当他从这梦境里醒来的时候，睁开双眼，他看到的是V沉静的睡颜。

他的哥哥和他梦里的人长得一模一样……

尼禄低下了头，沉沉地叹息，却觉得更多的思绪无法控制。

他是他的哥哥。早餐桌上，他穿着墨绿色丝绸睡衣，拿着银汤勺，将浓稠的奶油汤汁送入他的口里……马车上，他翘起来的腿露出了一段纤细优雅的脚踝……

他又不是他的哥哥，是他的迷梦。是淋浴后镜子上的水雾，潮湿温热的水汽，还是是清晨枕头上缱绻的香气。

在他意识到这些印象微妙地在现实与虚幻间串联起来的时候，他恐惧地发现，他曾经轻吻过那双冰凉优雅的手，曾经揽过他纤细的身体，曾经亲吻过他滚烫的额头......

这样的虚虚实实的交错，让尼禄感到了恐惧。所以，他才选择了回避他的哥哥，可又在此刻感到了愤怒和不悦。

无论虚虚实实，都只能是他的。

Forgive me......

尼禄在心里默默地请求，希望时间能带走他心中的魔鬼。

Forgive me......

forgive my lust for my...

brother

忽然他听见了脚步声，似乎这小教堂里又走来了什么人。尼禄本能地紧张了起来，虽然他躲起来的这间小忏悔室不会被人看到。

他听到了两个男人交谈的声音。

“今天见到了他？”

“没错，比我想象得要更顺利。”

“继续进行吗？”

“一切照旧。”

无论是这对话的场合还是内容，都让尼禄觉得奇怪。隔着忏悔室的门缝，他没有看清那两个人的样子。在脚步声消失后一会儿，尼禄才打开了忏悔室的门。

外面的阳光依旧好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写得很含蓄啊，我其实是暗示了尼禄对V硬过，撸过。
> 
> 然后斯巴达专用坏人孟德斯登场，不用说是坏人哈哈哈哈


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V的朋友  
> 以及 一些career consulting引起的性焦虑

冤家路窄，尼禄准备从小教堂回家的时候，眼前忽然出现了一个熟悉的身影。

这是刚才看到的那个和V走在一起的人。

如果要做到内心的平静，尼禄定当是要不理不睬的。但是，刚才他和哥哥走在一起的样子还在眼前，分外亲密，谈笑风生。

这个男人皮肤黝黑，身材高大，身上的衣着也非常朴素。他并不是红墓社交圈的人，但是他看上去和V关系很好。尼禄可是没见过哥哥有什么真正的好朋友，在他们可以保持距离后更对他的社交圈一无所知了。这就足够引起尼禄的好奇了吧。尼禄不知不觉地跟上了那个人。

天色不早，尼禄眼见着他拐进了那个臭名昭著的街区，倒抽了一口凉气。

经济繁荣的城市自然有着相应的另一番光景。红墓市的红灯区，也是小有名气。它就藏在红墓商业区的后面，仿佛是这一番体面西服下的破烂内衣，掩藏着最真实也最肮脏的秘密。尼禄自然没有机会来过这里，他没想到他第一次来居然是为了......

尼禄不能相信和他哥哥交好的人竟然会流连这样的场所，那岂不是他的哥哥......

更耀眼的霓虹灯和熏人的香气围绕着尼禄，穿着暴露的女子站在店门口说着露骨的词句，甚至有直接站在橱窗里为自己明码标价的。尼禄怎见过这样的光景，他屏住了呼吸，想掉头就走，可又为自己哥哥的朋友出入这样的场所感到不可思议。

正在他纠结犹豫之时，那个男人忽然不见了，而尼禄也被一双散发着廉价脂粉香气的手抓住。

“少爷，进来玩玩吗？”女人甜腻的声音让尼禄耳朵嗡嗡作响，柔软的身体就往他身上贴。

如果尼禄说他那一刻真的懵逼了，别人大概只会了然一笑。可是，尼禄真的是懵逼了。

他莫名其妙地被拉进了这家店里，在昏暗的灯光里，他使劲想看清这是什么地方，可看清了舞台上的表演后，他就立即低下了头不敢再看。

“抱歉，我...我只是在找人...”

“哦？少爷有认识的人吗，我去帮您叫来？”拉他进来的女人的表情过分夸张，那浓密的假睫毛和眼线让人觉得她眼睛都睁不开了。

“不，不用，我可以离开吗？这里最低消费是...”尼禄想找个脱身的办法，可是，他摸了摸口袋......

他跟丢了人，也丢了他的钱包！

“少爷是不满意这里的服务吗？我们还有很多特殊项目，我给您一一展示了。”女人了然地媚笑着不由分说地拉了尼禄往里面走。

这混乱的时候，尼禄忽然在角落里发现了那个男人的身影，他正走向一座包厢。

“那边的先生让我们好好照顾您。”

“什么那边的先生？”尼禄不由分说地被推进了一间房间，关上了门。一片漆黑的房间里忽然亮起了红色让人眼晕的灯光。尼禄现在更怀疑自己是被绑架到黑店里了，如果维吉尔知道他被绑架到红灯区的话，脸上的表情一定很精彩。

当尼禄正在探索从厕所窗户逃出去的可能性的时候，门开了，进来的是一位...穿着豹纹性感内衣的黑皮肤女士。

尼禄咽了口唾沫，这么节约布料的衣服他确实没见到过。女人身材高大，并不瘦弱，肌肉线条结实，再加上她泛着光泽的黑皮肤和琥珀色的眼睛，像是非洲草原上的某种猫科动物一般，凶猛而美丽。

“我想，这其中是有什么误会。”尼禄解释着，不自觉地往后缩去。

“哦？”女人歪过脑袋，眯起了那双猫一样的眼睛。

“是的，这是误会，我能先出去吗？”

“没有人能从这里出去。”女人摇了摇头，舔了舔手指。

“如果我没有认错的话，你是斯巴达家的小少爷，对吗？”女人向尼禄走了过来，高跟鞋踩在地上发出了清脆的声响。

“不，不是的，你认错了。”尼禄这时候怎么能承认自己的身份。

“和我说说，是上流社会的女孩不够滋味吗？”女人露出了一个暗示性的笑容，尼禄几乎闻见了她身上的香水味。

“不，不是的，我不是要来这里，我......”

“看起来你不喜欢我，还是说，你有什么特殊的癖好，想要点更刺激的？”女人妖媚地站着，手指卷着自己的头发。

“也是啊，你有这么漂亮的一位哥哥，和他生活在一起，大概你有这样的想法也很正常。”女人故意摸了摸自己结实修长的大腿，眼睛还瞟着尼禄。

“你不许提到他，他...我...”

尼禄准备下一秒就冲出去的时候，身后的门被推开了，女人回过身去发出了一阵尖锐的笑声。

尼禄惊讶地发现走进来的人就是那个他跟踪的男子，而跟在他身后的，还有他的哥哥！

V默不作声地走了进来，看着尼禄的目光波澜不惊，不失望也不惊讶，只是抱着胳膊，一副百无聊赖的样子。

尼禄脑子里产生了一些更可怕的想法。

女人转过了身去，一副和V相熟的样子，那位男人也笑着向V摇了摇头。

“Brother。”V露出了一个有些无奈又有些嘲讽的笑容，向尼禄走了过来。尼禄觉得自己得了救，但也对这双墨绿色的眼睛感到歉疚。

“这是Nightmare，这是Shadow，他们是兄妹。”

“Nightmare和我说看到了你有什么麻烦。”

“他们都是我的...”V正在思考一个合适的词语。

“员工。”

尼禄脸上露出了不可思议的神色，难道这家脱衣舞酒吧也是斯巴达家的产业？

“V是我们的金主啦。”Shadow甩了甩她的黑色大波浪，说得很轻佻。

“不，不是那个金主。”V意识到了尼禄产生了什么样的想法，坚定地摇了摇头。

“虽然V付给我的钱是不多啦。”Shadow熟练地搭上了Nightmare的肩膀。

“他们是我出版社签约的作者。”V声音低沉语气果断，并不想在这件事上展现什么幽默。

“作者？”尼禄看向了这对皮肤黝黑、身材健美的兄妹。

“是啊，我的主业是写小说，副业是跳脱衣服，但副业赚的钱比较多啦。”Shadow露出了一个过于坦诚的笑容，一排洁白的牙齿闪闪发亮，Nightmare也点了点头。

“V买下了我们新书的版权，我们准备进一步详谈出版的计划。”

“没错，要花钱在这里，才能催得了你们的稿。”V的口气有些无奈。

尼禄终于明白了是怎么回事。他看着面前的这对兄妹，忽然对他哥哥产生了些新的想法。

“那么，你有兴趣和我们一起谈谈出版的计划还是，你想探索一下这家酒吧？”V抱着双臂，看向了尼禄。

最终，是Nightmare送了尼禄出去，他的身材比尼禄还要高大上许多，厚厚的手掌扶在尼禄肩头，让尼禄觉得自己仿佛是个小孩子一般。

“尼禄少爷，你今天看见了我和V是吗？”

“是的，我很抱歉我跟踪了你，我只是...我很抱歉。”尼禄没有给自己找什么借口，他承认他有了先入为主的印象和不正确的好奇心。

“没有关系，我都理解，你看上去也不像个坏人。但走到这样的街区的一个人，确实可疑，对吗？”大个子耸了耸肩膀，露出了一个坦诚的微笑。

“抱歉，我不是有意冒犯，希望不要影响了你们和v的合作。”尼禄低下了头，Nightmare拍了拍他的肩膀。

“这都没什么，大多数人都这么觉得，而你的哥哥是少数信任我们、尊重我们的人。”大个子的眼神真诚。尼禄从这眼神里看出了真正的敬佩和欣赏，有钱人很少在普通人心中能得到这样的评价。

“也许你并不很了解你的哥哥，但他真的帮了我们许多，你们和那群混蛋不一样。”Nightmare继续说着，顺带着一起带上了尼禄的名字，这让尼禄觉得宽慰了许多。

“顺便，他让你别告诉维吉尔他来这里了。”大个子笑了笑，把尼禄送出了店门。

“你的弟弟，和我想象中的不太一样。”Shadow点起了一根烟。

“怎么不一样？”

“比你诚实。”

“你就不好奇在你进来之前我们都做了什么吗？”Shadow露出了个讳莫如深的微笑，翘起了二郎腿。

V没有抬头，继续看着手里的稿子：“我更关心你的稿子写得怎么样了？”

“真可惜呀！”女人咂了咂嘴。

“有什么可惜的？”V终于抬起了头。

“他是你的弟弟。”Shadow撅起嘴摇了摇头。

“那得看你的本事。”V轻笑了一下。

“不，我不可惜，是你。”女人猎豹一样的眼神看向了V,那骇人的穿透力似乎洞察了所有的秘密。

“胡说什么。”V低下了头去，喝了一口鸡尾酒。

“你很在意他，对吗？”

“你准备什么时候交稿？”V面无表情地把一碟稿子累到了女人的面前。

这个十四岁开始就从男人的钱包里获得了自己自由的女人，善于洞察任何成熟人物的幼稚之处，而这往往是他们的弱点或者他们的救赎。所以，她的作品写人真实得可怕。

晚饭后，V躺在他的床上，读着从Shadow那里搜刮来的稿子，只觉得被这个女人看透了。

他很在意尼禄，没有错。他是他的弟弟。

V确实是希望和他好好相处，这是V很少产生的愿望。可惜不知道尼禄吃错了什么药。

贵族人家里的兄弟同室操戈不是新闻，但是，在这件事上V天真又偏执。从小到大，欺负过、看不起他的人不在少数，V没有为这些人生过气，可是他现在生气了。这是一种幼稚的情绪，幼稚得让精通事故、圆滑聪明的V少爷会耍脾气。

别人可以，就他不行是吗？

V放下了那些稿纸，忽然想起了他们相遇第一天他也躺在床上看书，而他缩在床下的地铺上。V摸了摸自己的额头，理开了头发，他亲过他的额头，在一片黑暗中，也在这张床上。他还傻兮兮地为他谈过琴、淋过雨，四舍五入做过他的舞伴。

每每想到这些时刻，他都觉得某种东西唾手可得，可又凭空生出了透明的屏障，让他焦躁不快。

他只是想...

V抱住了一个枕头，让柔软的物体代替了某个人拥抱住了自己，抵挡了蔓延的焦虑。

“咚咚！”

V一下扔掉了枕头。

格里芬推开了V的门，端着精致的小碟子。

“少爷，我看您晚饭没有吃很多，我给您送了小蛋糕和小布丁，还有小草莓！”

V从床帐里探出了一个脑袋，点了点头。

“谢谢。”

“还有，少爷，尼禄少爷有话想和你说。”格里芬慢悠悠地看向了门外的方向。

说好的只是进去送个点心呢！

尼禄看着格里芬脸上了然的笑容，一瞬间只想装作无事发生过。谁让他想敲门的时候，格里芬忽然来了呢！

“V...”尼禄只能硬着头皮走进了房间，不敢看他的哥哥。

“那么，聊得愉快，有什么需要的话叫我。”格里芬识相地轻声关上了门，满怀深意地看了一眼两位年轻人。

“有什么想说的，我没有告诉Papa你去红灯区了。”V装作不在意地从床上翻身下来，从小托盘上拿起了一小块草莓蛋糕。

“抱歉，我不应该好奇你的朋友的行踪的。”

“这没什么。”V看了他一眼，把小蛋糕送进了嘴里。

“我也在路上看到了你们。”

“所以你产生了好奇，想知道我和什么人混在一起是吗？你可以来问我的，但是，你不太想和我说话，对吗？”V的焦躁情绪化成了势不可挡的质问。

尼禄觉得这样的质问明明是在耍脾气，他生气可又觉得有趣。他看着脸上表情不经心得过分的哥哥，没想到V也会有这么情绪化的时候。

“那你现在站在这里，又是什么意思呢？”V墨绿色的眼睛直直地盯着他。

“我...”

事情是从哪一刻失去控制的呢？也许是因为尼禄太把他的梦当真了吧。

“我只是...我尊重你...”

“Respect？”V重复着这个词语笑了一下，看着男孩的表情却出奇得真诚。

“是的，我尊重你，V，我对你没有什么意见，我只是...我还不了解你。”尼禄说的话和他预想的完全不同，但他这一刻并没有什么多余的思考空间了。他有些害怕地看着V,知道他的哥哥有一百种羞辱他的蠢话的办法。

“你看上去并不像想要了解我的样子。”V低着头说。

他们沉默了一会儿，V拿起了一个小布丁，伸出了手，再抬眼看向尼禄。

“什么？”尼禄愚蠢地问了，才反应过来是要他接过来的意思。他赶紧接过了小布丁，捧在了手里，而V也转过了身去。

他爬上了床，继续看他一床的稿子。

受到了赦免的男孩自然觉得有些高兴，也该表现出些主动，“你是怎么认识你的作者们的？”

“他们寄样稿给我，我觉得好，就签下他们。”

“Nightmare很尊敬你。”尼禄小心翼翼地挖了一口布丁。

“你知道的，一般人不会愿意签下他们的。”V盘着双腿坐在床上，拿出了一叠稿子放在腿上，“红灯区脱衣舞酒吧的舞娘和酒保，没人愿意出版他们的作品的。”

“他们说你帮了他们许多。”

“出生是没有办法选择的，向上爬的道路也是要人帮你打开门的。”V慢悠悠地说，“你也懂的，对吗？”他忽然抬起了头，看向了尼禄。

“是的！”尼禄刚把一口布丁放进了嘴里，只能拼命点头。

那你为什么不接纳我呢？V在心里默默地问了一句，微笑着摇了摇头。

尼禄悄悄地拿起了一叠稿子，看了起来。V的唇角微微上扬，悄悄地观察着他阅读的模样。过了一会儿，尼禄果然不动声色地把稿子还给了他，在椅子上正襟危坐下来。

“还不错的情色小说，是吗？”V低头藏着笑。尼禄拿的那叠正是他最新收到的情色小说。

“嗯...”那些语句已经印到了尼禄的脑海里挥之不去了.......他摸了摸自己有些烫的脸蛋。

“你觉得怎么样呢？”

“我...我不懂...”

“可是这本小说的受众就是给你们这样年纪的男孩的，你有发言权。”V假作着继续看稿子，其实只是在期待他的反应。

“我觉得你不用考虑我的意见。”

“那替我扔掉吧，也许我不该考虑这份稿子了。”V摇了摇头，叹了口气。

“不，不是...”尼禄有些激动地站起来，“我觉得你不能因为我的意见否定了别人的作品，实际上，我觉得应该有不少人会喜欢的。”

尼禄走了过去，把稿子送到了V的手里。

“好吧。”V接过了稿子，抬头看着尼禄露出了一个有些调皮的笑容。尼禄知道这是个把戏，但如果有这样的把戏，至少他们之间还有某种活着的东西。他犹豫着在哥哥的床上坐了下来，看着哥哥用一个非常不利于身体的姿势，弓着背看稿子。

“你喜欢看什么样的情色小说呢？我想做做用户调查。”V看着稿子，一本正经地说着。

“不要告诉我你没有看过，情色小说是市面上最畅销的出版物，我有弗杜那的销售数据。”V一句话就堵死了尼禄的退路。

“你们不会私下里传阅、讨论吗？”

男孩们私下间当然也会交流这样的东西，如果他们在一起长大的话一定分享过黄色刊物。现在要一本正经地和V讨论这些东西，还是为了他的事业，真的有够尴尬的。

“emmm，刺激一点的？”

“比如？”

“教堂。”尼禄脱口而出。

V扭过头来，露出了一个“没看出来啊”的表情，注视了尼禄一会儿。

“钢琴上？”尼禄才意识到他是在回忆他的梦。

V点了点头，尼禄不太敢想象在哥哥心里自己的形象发生了什么变化。

“姐弟乱伦呢？你觉得怎么样？”V眨了眨眼睛，“我收到过一个这样的大纲。”

“可...可以...”尼禄咽了口唾沫，想尽量稳定下来自己的呼吸。如果有人能把他的梦写成情色小说，一定会大卖吧。

现在，他们挨得有些近了，肩膀几乎抵在了一起，一同在这张铺着丝绸床单的床上，被情色文学的书稿包围，曾经他们在这张床上还抵足而眠过。

草！我是不是还亲过他的额头！时间、地点、人物、话题，都让尼禄有些冲动。

“同性呢？”V的声音低了下去，仿佛在试探些什么。

“没有什么不可以的。”尼禄思考着，“只要是创作。”他还不忘补充了一句。

现在只剩下了“哗哗”的翻阅书稿的声音，和几乎到了尼禄喉咙里的心跳声。如果他们在情色小说里，现在会发生什么呢？他会一把扔掉他哥哥手里的书稿，然后......

“那么，我先走了，不打扰你工作了。”尼禄忽然站起了身来。

V没有说话。

“那个...”

尼禄忽然站住了，回过了头，看见V也抬着头，似乎在等他说什么。他的心跳一下子加快了。

“我今天在证券交易所见到了一位蒙德斯先生。”尼禄只能说这个了。

“还有呢？”V看着他。

“还有...晚安。”尼禄有些笨拙地摆了摆手。

“晚安。”

门又被关上了。

V捡起了枕头蒙住了自己头。

天知道他刚才在想什么。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们是听着恶魔唱的摇篮曲长大的孩子  
> 在命运的迷宫里终将相遇。

“少爷，您的请柬。”格里芬在早餐的时候，把一封粉红色的请柬放在了尼禄的座位前。

尼禄拿起了这还带着玫瑰香味的纸张，上面娟秀的字迹写着阿波罗尼亚的名字。

比安奇家的阿波罗尼亚小姐邀请了斯巴达家的尼禄少爷看歌剧，这是件有些出格、但也在情理之中的事情，值得在意、也不值得过度在意。

尼禄瞥了一眼对面人的反应，他一贯地不动声色。

这自然是一个信号，一个关于斯巴达家第一个女主人的信号。不过，这也不能意味着什么。尼禄很难不答应这样的邀请，这就是女孩主动提出邀请的胜算。

“听上去那位阿波罗尼亚小姐对尼禄还挺感兴趣的。”

但丁和维吉尔踏上了出门的旅程，他们要暂时离开红墓一段时间。

“比安奇家正有此意，舞会上她是尼禄开舞的舞伴。”

“真不敢相信我们居然到了给他们操心婚事的时候了，变成了那种招人烦的老头。”但丁摆了摆手。

“那是你，但丁。”维吉尔看着马车外的风景，不加理睬。

“不过我觉得，不结婚这一点，尼禄也遗传到了。”但丁轻笑了一下，“比安奇，如果没有记错的话，该是个意大利的姓氏啊。”

“没错，他们是意大利人。”

“说起意大利，蒙德斯回来了。”

维吉尔慢慢地转过了头来，微微皱起了眉头。

“我还以为他死了。”但丁笑了笑，从尼禄的口中听到这位故人的名字的时候，他几乎以为自己听错了。

“他回红墓了？”

“没错，尼禄在斯宾塞那里看到了他，看上去是偷偷摸摸回来的。”

蒙德斯这个名字，已经渐渐地消失在了红墓的贵族圈里。曾经，他是他们父亲的“朋友”，红墓最先赚到钱的一批人之一，和斯巴达一样，一时间风光无二。后来，父亲意外病逝，家族的产业全落到母亲手里的时候，这位蒙德斯先生也常常来关照他们的生活。不过后来，他的产业也逐渐衰败......

再后来，再后来但丁就不知道了，他离家出走的日子里似乎发生了许多事情。在他从那场大火里救出了哥哥之后，也再也没有见过蒙德斯。传说他得了肺结核，回了欧洲大陆休养。

“来者不善。”维吉尔的口气不轻不重，但有分量。

“难得我们都这么觉得。”

维吉尔看了一眼身边的兄弟，忽然意识到了这是“我们”的时刻了。

马车进入了一片遮天蔽日的树林里，眼前也昏暗了起来。

当尼禄打扮妥当走下楼的时候，发现V不知什么时候也穿戴整齐了。

“要去哪里吗？”

V从抽屉里取出了一张票，微微遮过脸颊，只露出了一双狡黠的影子。

“我不会打扰你们的。”

斯巴达家的马车停在了阿波罗尼亚家的门口，尼禄下了车。他穿了正装，等着姗姗来迟的阿波罗尼亚。衣裙发出窸窸窣窣的声音，她穿着繁复的刺绣裙子，走路时微微低头，露出了美丽的颈部和脖子上闪亮的珍珠项链。

尼禄俯下身子，牵过了女孩的手，扶她上车。

他闻见了那蕾丝手套上甜蜜的月桂香气，她金色的头发仿佛波浪一样快活地卷着。这是尼禄不熟悉的一种情态。

他熟悉的那便是…黑色藤蔓间腐烂玫瑰的香气，和那副漫不经心的样子。

“你喜欢歌剧吗？”在沉默的马车上，阿波罗尼亚成为了打破他们间寂静的那个人。

“我并不太了解，但据说今晚的剧目值得一看。”

这是V告诉他的。

接下来又陷入了无话可说的沉默。尼禄回忆着他和V的话题，但似乎这些并不能拿到正经的社交场合上。 

“对了，上次你托我向V问好，V让我向你表示感谢。”

紧接着又是一片沉默。

“也许你不用觉得尴尬，我也不喜欢社交，这点也许我和你一样。”阿波罗尼亚的下一句话出乎了尼禄的意料。

她拿出了那张粉红色的请柬，和两张戏票，攥在手里，在车轮的吱嘎声中毫不察觉地轻轻叹了口气。

大概他们都有一种把不自在掩饰得都能骗过自己的本事，V也是这样。

“不用挨个表演节目的话，我其实还可以接受。”

阿波罗尼亚看着模样坦城的男孩，轻轻地笑了。

“听说你之前一直在乡下居住，乡下的生活会比这里有趣吗？”

“吃穿自然没有这里好，但是有意思的地方多，有意思的人也多，也不用穿着束手束脚的衣服坐着一动不动。”

尼禄回忆着在弗杜那的乡野生活，阿波罗尼亚的眼里闪闪发光，似乎是心向往之。

“如果有机会，可以去看看啊。”

女孩欣然地点了点头。

马车在剧院们口停了下来。

“Excuse me。”尼禄微微弯腰，先下了车。阿波罗尼亚慢慢地探出了身子，把她娇小的手掌放在了尼禄的手心。

在剧院的入口，男人挽着女人的手，成双成对地进去，就像走进婚姻殿堂一样，成了一条井然有序的队伍。尼禄挽着阿波罗尼亚的手，加入了这条队伍。女孩紧紧地靠在他的身边，微微颔首，神态婉约。

纵然身边的女孩不讨厌，但是，尼禄觉得他们并不是这条队伍的一部分。

他们的包厢和一众贵族的包厢一起安排在了二楼。布置舒适的沙发，小桌上摆放着可口的点心。侍者走了进来，送来了饮料。阿波罗尼亚拿出了她精致的小扇子，尼禄拿着看歌剧用的望远镜在手里把玩。

尼禄抿了一口包厢里的红酒，希望他能坚持下来今天的演出。华丽的舞台，美妙的唱段，但人的注意力还是容易涣散。尼禄看着身边的女孩依旧坐得端庄优雅，他拿起了那副小望远镜，观察起来女高音的脸蛋和脖子颜色的分界线，看着看着，又忍不住观察起了包厢里的每个人来。

忽然，他在不远处的包厢里看到了他的哥哥。一张优雅的侧脸，神情专注，但鬼知道他是不是在构思他的新小说或者想别的什么事情。

“我不会打扰你们的。”他还记得V对他故意说的话。

我还巴不得你来打扰我们。

尼禄又抿了一口红酒。他仿佛觉得有些晕眩，这些酒精尚且没到让他醉酒的程度，也许是高音刺激了他的耳膜。

眼前的东西似乎也模糊了起来，尼禄扯了扯自己的领子，他似乎觉得有些透不过气来，脸上也开始发烫了。

他又看了一眼不远处包厢里的哥哥，深呼吸了一口，希望这阵难受能快点过去。

中场休息的时候，阿波罗尼亚也注意到了他的不对劲。

“尼禄，你怎么了？”

“没事，我可能需要出去呼吸一下新鲜空气。”尼禄揉了揉太阳穴。

“需要我陪你一起去吗？”阿波罗尼亚皱起了眉头。

“谢谢，我一个人就可以了。”尼禄看了一眼那边包厢里自己的哥哥，尝试着站起身来，想走出去，可却步伐不稳。

“没关系吧，尼禄？”阿波罗尼亚扶住了他的胳膊。

那月桂的香气传来，尼禄觉得浑身都要烧起来了一样，让他忍不住渴求着身边人的接触。

糟糕了.....

“没事。”尼禄用力地眨了眨眼，保持住了平衡。他努力地挣开了她的怀抱，走到了走廊上，脑海里只剩下了一个人的名字。

“我送你回去吧。”阿波罗尼亚显然放心不下他，跟在了他的身后。

此刻尼禄并不能思考，他似乎都不能再多看一眼身边的女孩，一阵阵躁动从他的心底传来，让他几乎狂躁起来。

“不用了，谢谢，我休息一会儿就好了。”他压低着声音，可女孩已经吩咐了人去准备马车。

“我陪你回去吧。”

“他怎么了？”

尼禄忽然听到了熟悉的声音，他抬起了头，走廊的另一头正是他的哥哥。

“尼禄似乎有些不舒服。”

V瞥了一眼尼禄，他脸上泛起了红晕，眼神也涣散。

尼禄本能地走向了V，在他的耳侧轻轻说了什么。

“那请恕我们先告辞了。”V向着阿波罗尼亚微微弯腰行礼。

阿波罗尼亚看见，青年的手被他的哥哥紧紧地攥着。

此刻不是离场的时候，剧院的门口自然也没有人。V陪着尼禄站在门口等待马车，这时，一个熟悉的身影走了过。

是Shadow。

她今晚也在这里，不知是陪着哪位金主。她晃了晃手里的空酒杯。

“我有话和你说。”她看向了V。

“是红酒不对劲吗？”

回程的马车上，尼禄头靠着车窗，V并没有告诉他Shadow说了什么。

“阿波罗尼亚小姐喝的是什么？”V转头看向了尼禄。

“柠檬水。”

V点了点头，“我已经派人取证去了，现在我们先回去。”

“我被下药了，是吗？”尼禄的声音有些颤抖，他蜷缩在马车的另一边。

他猜到了。

现在，那份焦躁转化成了更迫切的一种欲望，他的呼吸急促、脸颊绯红，看着对面兄长的模样，注意力不可控制地集中在了他那饱满的嘴唇上，和衬衫领子半遮半掩的喉结。

他隐约闻见了腐烂玫瑰的香气。

至少，在最危险的地方，他安全了。他想着，默默地闭上了双眼，梦境正在他的脑海里翻江倒海，但他不会犯下任何不可挽回的错。

“Shadow知道那是什么，她拿到了你的杯子。”

“放心，你死不了。”V有些无奈地一笑。

V不知道尼禄不愿意靠近自己的样子，究竟该让他欣喜还是遗憾。

“如果你不在我就死定了。”尼禄嘟囔了一句，沉沉地叹了口气。

“好好休息吧。”V把尼禄送到了卧室门口。

“有什么需要的话叫我。”

V把冷毛巾塞到了尼禄的手里。忽然，那双滚烫的手颤抖地抓住了他而非毛巾，接着又默默地接过了毛巾，再松开。

V的手指冰凉，那腐烂玫瑰的香气已经折磨了他一路，尼禄用尽了他的力气不去渴求。冰凉的毛巾也是滚烫的，他低着头盯着V衬衣下若隐若现的身体，至少那比他的眼睛要好些。

别留下来。尼禄忽然在心里恳求起立，他知道他的意志力快崩溃了。

“你希望我留下陪你。”

尼禄不能回答是，但他的每个细胞都在渴盼。

“你走吧。”他的声音低沉到他也难以辨识。

“砰”

V关上了卧室的门。

“如果非要有一个人，你希望是谁？”

尼禄终于抬起了头，看见了那双意味不明的墨绿色眼睛，V不自觉地咬了咬嘴唇，尼禄似乎听到了什么破碎的声音。

V站得很近，近到尼禄能看见他眼睛里他的倒影。V缠绕着伸进他指缝的手，击溃了尼禄最后的一丝防线。

“答案是，我。”

“对吗？”

V轻轻地说，声音暧昧。这是错误的机遇，他却想要在这时候，得到一个本就错误的结果。

悬崖正在面前，在男孩燃烧着蓝色火焰的瞳孔里。

嘴唇相贴时的温度让V战栗，对面人干涩的双唇也在微微颤抖，透露着灼热的气息。V用他温暖的舌头推开了那扇门，一切都在高温中融化。

尼禄的所有感官都正被这个他该称呼“哥哥”的男人填满。

他颤抖的手拉住V，往着自己早已勃起的下身去。V没有一点抗拒，一边与他唇齿交缠，一边抚摸着那坦诚的、压抑已久的欲望，一边不自觉地用自己的跨部顶撞着尼禄。

一片空白里，他们一同跳下了悬崖。

他们似乎早该做过，他们似乎早就做过。

尼禄一下抱起了V，走上了床。他几乎把V摔在了床上，也不愿意浪费一秒。

他跪在床沿脱掉了V的衣服，再站起来脱掉他的。磨蹭间，尼禄低头凝视着V瘦削苍白的身体，此刻真真切切地躺在他深红色的床单上。

这绝非梦境。他们真的知道自己在做什么吗？

在这犹豫里，V一把捂住了他的眼睛拉下了他，带进一个急切的吻里。

“就当你不认识我。”

不，尼禄认识他，熟悉他最隐秘的魅力。他终于看清了些藏在衣服里的线条，他微微凸起的肋骨下是纤弱到让人生怜又心生邪念的腰。尼禄一下子舔上了那里，从那里慢慢向下，绕着他的肚脐轻轻打转，下巴蹭到了他微微沾湿的耻毛，和他立起的情欲。

他的双手揉搓他突起的盆骨，再向后摸到了他柔软的臀肉。V抓着他的头发，他着了魔般地揉搓着他的臀肉，看见了白皙皮肤上泛起的红痕。

“来…”V抓着他的手，探向了后面的入口。

“操！”

当尼禄进入V的身体后，忍不住骂了出来，那温暖紧致的感觉让他头皮发麻。

V在未平的喘息和吃痛的忍耐里漏出了一丝轻笑。

尼禄没有想过他的第一次会是和一个男人，和他名义上的兄长。

羞耻成为了欲望的燃料。他耸动起来，去征服那个小口，征服他身下的人。

V黑色的乱发黏在了他的脸上，墨绿的眼睛微合，只剩下张开的嘴唇，和破碎的呻吟。

尼禄见过这番场景吧。

只不过现在，他的哥哥会回应他，他扣着他肩膀的手指深深扣着他，身下的小口也在吸着他，翘起的性器在他们中间流下黏腻的爱液。

他们确实操了起来，不知廉耻，不分你我。

“我梦到过你…”

“梦到过我操你……”尼禄在快感的吞噬下，这埋下的秘密和奔腾的情欲一起不分你我地涌出。

尼禄只觉得夹着他的小口忽然紧缩着颤抖了几下。

“不是梦……”V才费力地吐出了这几个词。

他夹着尼禄腰的双腿更用力了一点，把自己打得更开。不懂事的男孩根本控制不住他的欲望，不加节制地加快了速度。

忽然，他看见了V的小腹上已经沾上了白浊。他的哥哥已经被他操射了。

接着，他的喉咙里滚出了几声呻吟，他大力顶撞了两下，抽搐着射了出来。

他们面对面躺着，上一次这样的时候，他们什么也没做，只有一个童话般的晚安吻。尼禄望着这双墨绿的、有些湿润的眼睛，他们的身下还一片泥泞，但他们无暇顾及。

这果然发生了吗？

过于荒诞的现实和梦境并无区别。

“不要和我道歉。”V说，他的神色在情欲和冷静的交界处。

但这并不是无罪的

意外不是今天发生的，当他第一次梦到他的哥哥的时候，他就已经有了罪过。犯下的那一刻，倒也让人平静。

“我早就错了。”

“我只想找到你。”尼禄说，把头靠在了他的恋人的肩头，渐渐地能听到他们的心跳成为一拍。

至少，他找到了他。无论这是什么，此刻，他们只有彼此。

_“有这双舌头的舍，你能否看到它隐秘的初定_

_布满尖刺的刺猬，蜷缩在暗处你洞察不到_

_蝾螈和失明的蠕虫，静默安详不再惊慌失措_

_精灵国度的皇后，漂亮而不食人间烟火_

_带着婉转旋律，夜莺翩翩起舞_

_吟唱着我们甜蜜轻快的摇篮曲_

_永远不要害怕受到伤害，咒语和魔法也不复存在。”_

V轻轻哼唱着歌曲，他的声音听上去比以往更单纯。

“没有人给我唱过。”尼禄笑了，这是一首摇篮曲

“我也没有，我自己学的。”

“我想早点认识你。”尼禄蹭了蹭他的肩头，深深地嗅了一口他身上的味道。

多早呢？

早在他们成为兄弟之前，早在孤独的童年之前，早在一切爱被定义之前。

他们是听着恶魔唱的摇篮曲长大的孩子，终于在命运的迷宫里相遇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你妈的，终于日了


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概是一点，风暴来临前的温存吧

阿波罗尼亚回到家的时候，蒙德斯正坐在他们家里。这位父亲未曾提起过的亲戚前几天才来拜访过。他们似乎有些意外，阿波罗尼亚回来得提早了。

“尼禄有些不舒服，V带他回家了。”阿波罗尼亚有些沮丧地解释了。她看着客厅里坐的两人，脸色似乎都不是太好。

“没发生什么事吧，阿波罗尼亚？”蒙德斯问他，似乎非常得不安。

“我没事，只是尼禄似乎不太好。”她的父亲依旧沉默不语，脸色铁青。

“明天，我去他们府上拜访一下吧。”

“不用了，别去了，今后不准去了。”她的父亲一下语气变得斩钉截铁。

“可是......”阿波罗尼亚不明白父亲为什么态度一下变得这么快。

“我说了不许去，就是不许去。”

父亲从未这么严格地说过话，场面一下有些尴尬。

“阿波罗尼亚小姐一定累了吧，要不然我就先告辞，让你们好好休息吧。”蒙德斯此刻站了起来，适时地缓和了气氛。

“用了我送给你的香水了吗？”临别时，他露出了一个友善的微笑。

阿波罗尼亚有些不快地点了点头，顺便嗅闻了一下自己的袖口。月桂的香气还是那么浓郁好闻，这位蒙德斯虽然上了年纪，但送的礼物却是时髦的。

她的父亲依旧脸色铁青，藏着愠怒，阿波罗尼亚也不再说话，独自上楼。

潘多拉的魔盒一经打开，便再没有关上的机会。

尼禄醒来的时候，一切并不是一场梦，腐烂玫瑰的气息在清晨的阳光里绕在他的鼻间，玫瑰藤蔓一样美丽的黑发里，藏着V美丽沉静的睡颜。

这是个错误吗？

不管怎么样，尼禄知道自己不能做一个混蛋，他伸手摸了摸怀中人的脸颊，碰了碰他在意了很久的睫毛。

在他的轻抚中，V慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

“你睡得还好吗？”

V点了点头，睡眼惺忪的样子格外甜蜜。

他们没有多说什么，什么“不会告诉别人”“这是我们之间的秘密”的混账话，通通没有说。他们相拥着继续让睡意绵延了一会儿，让这个早晨无比平常也无比美好。

V站起来的时候感受到了双腿的酸痛，站不稳的一瞬间尼禄拉住了他的手。V微微低下了头去，脸颊上泛起了微红。

“我们得告诉维吉尔吧。”尼禄试探着问他。

V难以置信地看着他，才意识到尼禄说的是被下药的事情，而不是他们之间的事情。他回过神来点了点头。

“当然。”

“进出过你们包厢的人有谁？”V定了定神。

“除了侍者并没有人。”尼禄回忆了一下。

“Shadow看得出你的反应是春药作用的结果，但我们不知道这到底是下在了哪里，但昨天晚上你一直与阿波罗尼亚小姐在一起，想必，和她有什么关联吧。”

尼禄低着头，也在思考其中可疑的环节。

“如果我不在场，你能保证回来的路上不出事吗？”V眨了眨绿色的眼睛。

V想听的是实话。

“也许吧。”尼禄摇了摇头，给了一个模棱两可的答案。

“出事了也没事，总有解决的办法的。”V笑了笑，昨晚只是运气好罢了。

下这样的药，无疑是想要毁掉斯巴达的名声，或者是，想要斯巴达家的血脉作要挟吧。

父亲和叔叔不在，而他们已经暴露在了危险中，接下来也只能等到他们回来，再做打算。

V看着弟弟有些沉默的侧脸，想到了他们第一次见面的时候。这个男孩的心中一定不自在，除这样的事情，他自保不了也很正常，但是，他不会允许自己这么不成熟的吧。

无论是谁，做了这样的事情，一定要付出代价。

即使他得不到的东西，他也要好好保护起来。

他摸了摸男孩的后颈，手指划过了他下颌新鲜的青色胡渣。

窗外是一片田园风景，远远地能看到Fortuna的地标。

“这是那个孩子的故乡啊。”但丁不知道自己该不该提起这一句。

“那个孩子？故乡？”维吉尔重复了一句但丁的用词，虽然这话听上去不对劲，但揣摩起来也是合理。但丁知道，他不在意这些虚情假意。

他们大约有数，尼禄在家里的归属感，大多来自的他的兄长，而并非他们两位长辈。

虽然有钱人家的私生子也并不罕见，但是维吉尔的私生子，这看上去着实诡异。

“你从来没有问过她，但丁。”维吉尔说，眼神漠然地望着马车前方。来自尼禄母亲的信件，并没有名字，只有一枚印章。

“知道了又如何呢？”但丁摆了摆手。

“我以为，你会想知道。”维吉尔转过了头来。

维吉尔的眼神认真、真诚，但又幼稚。

但丁笑了笑，“如果你觉得告诉我比较好的话。”

那是蒙德斯一族的家印，但丁认得。

在他离家出走的日子里，他丝毫没关心过他志在复兴家业的哥哥在做什么。维吉尔后来也没有提起那段时间的事情。

直到那一天晚上，那个女人站在他面前，告诉他，去救他的哥哥。

在大火里，但丁找到了他昏迷的哥哥，在那呛人的烟尘中杀出了一条路。维吉尔白瓷一样的皮肤上蒙着烟尘，但丁那么害怕他从此就是孤生一人了。

直到今天，他依旧不能原谅自己，就这么不管不顾地离开。

“过去的事情，都过去了，不用在意。”但丁这般宽慰了维吉尔，因为他害怕维吉尔就真的说了起来，说起了那段不堪回首的经历……

忽然，马车被人拦了下来。慌慌张张的家仆，送来了V的手信。

尼禄虽然在教会的孤儿院长大，但他也并未曾相信过什么。七宗罪，九层地狱，他有所耳闻。隐约间他又听闻了钢琴声，是他的哥哥。

好像一切都是从那个时候变了味道，小教堂和钢琴。如果当真可以的话，他倒想像模像样地去做次忏悔。

他闲逛着循着这琴声的来向走了过去。琴房里，他的哥哥在弹琴。

尼禄只站在远处，悄悄地看他，看阳光在他瘦削的身影上描摹出了一圈金边，看他微微抿起的嘴唇。他仿佛能看见，那个小时候的V少爷，是怎么坐在琴凳上，悬空着腿，学着琴。

**_钢琴、小提琴，维吉尔让他选一个就不能后悔，V选了钢琴，因为他喜欢黑白的琴键。维吉尔会苛责他，但是但丁会偷偷和他使个眼色，告诉他维吉尔已经走了。_ **

**_但是，V知道，他需要好好学习。在人来人往的沙龙里，一个半人高的孩子，背着灼热刺人的目光，坐上琴凳，他深深呼了一口气，开始了演奏。_ **

**_结束后，稀稀拉拉的掌声响起，他转过身来，看着众人震惊但也不自在的表情，再看见了他的父亲和叔叔眼睛里的光。_ **

**_但丁一把把他从琴凳上抱了下来，抱在怀里，他偷偷地看着父亲，父亲紧锁的眉头也有些舒展。_ **

**_“papa...” 他轻轻叫了一声维吉尔，维吉尔轻轻吻了一下他的额头。_ **

**_早慧的孩子，战战兢兢地去交换了爱。这样的生活他得来不易，冥冥中，他认定了有代价，而他是最适合负担代价的人。_ **

琴声停了下来，V抬起头看着不远处的尼禄。

“你会做忏悔吗？”尼禄问他。

V怔住了，看着他不知道说什么好。

尼禄走了过去，V依旧坐在他的琴凳上。

“你已经去忏悔过了吗？”他盯着黑白的琴键。

“我听说过，富家子弟间这样的事情也不算罕见。”

V抬起了头，摇了摇头，“不算罕见，为了家族利益，自然有许多秘密可以为家人保守。”V说的是实话，保守一个秘密，自然能维持一段关系，也能毁掉一段关系。

“你有想过未来吗？”V问他。

“未来？”

“成婚，立业。”

“那你就是那个，给我保守秘密的人吗？”尼禄紧紧地盯着他墨绿色的眼睛。

尼禄在他的身边坐了下来，用他粗笨的手指轻轻按下了琴键，听着一个个音符响起，在窗明几净的房间里回荡着。

“我不会做个混蛋的。”尼禄自顾自地说，“我不需要你给我保守什么秘密。”

“然后你就成天和我鬼混在一起吗？”

男孩笑了一下，试着拿两只手一起在琴键上按了起来。

“这不会长久的。”V默默地说，他抓过了尼禄的手，带着他弹出了一段稍有章法的音阶。

“父亲和叔叔不是也没有成婚吗?”

V一时无法应对。

“我喜欢你啊。”尼禄忽然侧过头来在他的耳边说。

V的脸一下羞得通红。

尼禄抓住了那双白皙的手。

“你做什么？”V站起了身来，却被尼禄反身挡住，琴凳也往后退了。

尼禄的膝盖顶到了他的腿间，V无措地后靠时手撑在了钢琴上，发出了几声不和谐的声音。他侧过了脸，熟悉的气息拍打在脸上，而他不敢抬头。

“你别害怕啊。”

“难道你不怕吗？”

男孩的亲吻胡乱地落到了他的肌肤上。

青年无措的手指扣在琴键上，短促无章的琴音落下，这场本该低调的淫乱堂皇了起来。

就像尼禄梦里一样。

尼禄扣上了琴盖，轻轻地扛起了哥哥的两条腿，让他得以坐上了钢琴，给了他一个刚好的角度。他不知从何而来的情欲，一发不可收拾，偏要让身下的人招架不住才好。

“回…回去…”青年的声音气若游丝。

男孩没有听他的。

风恰好把琴房的门吹上。

他们面对着，V要不然就是看着弟弟的脸，要不然就是看着自己如何吞下他。尼禄扶着他的两条腿，他不得不把自己的腿张开才能……

“停下…”V捡起了几分理智。

“不…”

“你还记得你第一次给我弹琴吗？”

“记得。”

V不可控地紧缩了一下，没有来得及脱下的衬衫下缘早已沾上了液体，湿答答地贴在了身上。

也许这就是偷情的快乐，禁忌的快乐了。

“可我…不觉得这是梦。”尼禄抓上了他的屁股，帮着一起操弄起来，V不得不抓紧了他的肩膀，捂住了自己的几声无助呜咽。

“不是……”

登上顶峰自然是快乐的。

“你知道我们在做什么吧。”

“你知道，再也不能回头了吧。”

“你也知道，这一定会有代价吧。”

V看着他的眼神湿漉漉的，仿佛是泪水，不知是因为刚才，还是……

“我知道。”尼禄知道自己远远不明白这三个字的含义。

V知道，他摸着男孩的脸。

“你有没有想过，我过的，是你的人生。”V说。

“不，这是我们的。”尼禄回答他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孟德斯要如何坑斯巴达三代  
> 尼禄老妈到底是谁？  
> 但丁为什么又见过尼禄老妈？
> 
> 感觉我会有一点点虐V啊，不过肯定是he拉

**Author's Note:**

> 本文以斯巴达家很有钱很帅很gay为中心主旨
> 
> 无过多撕逼情节与心计情节


End file.
